


let us act our way through everything

by xXILoveMyFridgeXx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Actor AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Boys In Love, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Falling In Love, Gen, Idiots in Love, Insecure Lance (Voltron), M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale, Pre-Canon, allura and lance are mad, everyone has sad backstories, everyone here are actors, keith is tired, lance is rightfully annoyed, pidge and hunk are neutral, shiro is trying to be optimistic, sort of Lance-centric, this is based on something in Twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXILoveMyFridgeXx/pseuds/xXILoveMyFridgeXx
Summary: “Onto the next report. There are millions of actors all around the world, but there are seven particular actors that slowly rose from the bottom and made their names known worldwide. They have struggled greatly in their early years, but that does not mean their past defines them. These seven actors rarely fails to entertain their audience with each and every show or movie they star on. These actors are mostly known for their famous TV show;Voltron.”~•~Or: Everyone are actors and Lance recruited them all to be in the TV show, Voltron.





	1. the start of something big

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> So... season 8 happened... 
> 
> Hopefully, this will help! This is an Actor AU based on something [in Twitter](https://twitter.com/galrakcith/status/1073648040664285184?s=21) by [@galrakcith](https://twitter.com/galrakcith)! Thank you for letting me make this!
> 
> If you haven’t seen it yet, you guys definitely should!! 
> 
> (PS: I have decided to write this fic for WEEKS but I only decided to write this whole chapter for like, two days lol) 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this!

_“Onto the next report. There are millions of actors all around the world, but there are seven particular actors that slowly rose from the bottom and made their names known worldwide. They have struggled greatly in their early years, but that does not mean their past defines them. These seven actors rarely fails to entertain their audience with each and every show or movie they star on. These actors are mostly known for their famous TV show; **Voltron**.”_

 

* * *

  

 

 _The Number #1 Dad/Actor/Comedian in the entire universe:_ **Takashi Shirogane!**

    

> **iloveallthingscuteandangsty** _@tracydecarpio667_
> 
> god...... i love @takashirogane soooo much. he deserves the whole world 
> 
> **176** Retweets    **362** Likes
> 
>  
> 
> **guess ill die** _@iamspooderman_
> 
> Does anyone like,,,,,,, feel their chest swell up with love every time @takashirogane shows up on screen,,,,,,, ‘cause mines does. 
> 
> **299** Retweets    **547** Likes
> 
>  
> 
> **Bow to your King** _@optimisticrealist_
> 
> i am so lucky to be born in the same generation @takashirogane lives in. like,,, if i never know him id probably,,,, die or something lmao
> 
> **99** Retweets    **270** Likes

  
He was a legend with a reputation that was _astounding_. Having been kidnapped on the first years of his acting career wasn’t easy. He had to deal with the PTSD and the flashbacks that came afterwards. Nevertheless, he still pursued his career in acting and never fails to make the audience laugh with all the characters he plays on screen. Mostly, the movies he takes part in are action and comedy; two of his strongest suit in acting.

Though at first, no one accepted him right away. They all thought he would be gone the moment he disappeared, and being back a year later arose suspicions in everyone. But all of those suspicions drowned away when his latest movie, _The Last Refuge_ , came out and instantly became a hit in the theaters. It was a mix of being a single dad, being a police officer, and struggling through some emotional trauma that he inevitably had due to the death of his wife.

   

> _“In some of those [scenes], I actually didn’t have to act at all.”_ SHIROGANE laughs nervously. _“I just had to think of all the things I went through, and that was all it takes for me to cry and to be as– uh, angsty as the character was in the movie. I just hope, that some people who are going through what the character did [in the movie] realize that even though things may be hard now, things will get better. That’s all.”_

**Interview with Takashi Shirogane after releasing his new movie,** _The Last Refuge._

Not only is Shiro open about his PTSD, he is also openly gay.

Though he had accepted offers of being an LGBT+ character in some movies and TV shows, he inevitably accepted being a straight character in some movies as well. He can’t avoid it, even though it was a bit uncomfortable, as long as the script was good, he can act his way through anything.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 _The Hilariously Best Crime-fighting Duo in The Whole World:_ **Allura Altea and Coran Smythe!**

   

> **I Waste My Time Watching Movies** _@moviesforlife_
> 
> Allura and Coran are such an iconic duo in The Ticking Future. If you guys don’t know it yet, it’s about them struggling through an interminable time loop that takes them to the past and the future!! There’s more plot to it, but I’m afraid that I’ll spoil too much if I say more! Watch it, everybody!! It’s really good!!
> 
> **361** Retweets    **780** Likes
> 
>  
> 
> **what am i doing** _@ilovemovies_
> 
> i. love. the ticking future. so. much.
> 
> **804** Retweets    **3,982** Likes 
> 
>  
> 
> **i stan one queen** _@alluraisqueen_
> 
> THE TICKING FUTURE HAS LITERALLY EVERYTHING: ACTION, COMEDY, MYSTERY, CRIME FIGHTING, AND OUR QUEEN ALLURA KICKING SOME BUTT AND CORAN HELPING HER AND BEING SUCH A GOOD PARTNER!!!
> 
> **450** Retweets    **972** Likes

 

Allura started her acting career when she was a teenager, only performing in small soap and shampoo commercials. She didn’t really expect much from it, only wanting the money to support her family out of the poverty they were in. She lived in the slums of her country, but not at first. She used to live in a big house, almost as big as a mansion, before it got burned to the ground because of the enemies her father had.

Her father was devastated, and lost his job in the process. So, Allura did everything she could to support her family; working many part–time jobs, not going to university for the sake of not losing any more money, and barely having the time to enjoy herself in her teenage years. She never hung out with her friends– having been too busy to do so. As time went on, they got tired of her constant rejection and they drifted apart from her, until Allura lost all of her friends and never had anyone else to rely on anymore.

But one day, her Uncle, Coran, came and visited her in one of her workplace and offered her a supporting role in a TV show he’s part of. He explained that the producer of the show trusts Coran’s judgement and he can pick whoever he wants who is fit for the role. Coran, knowing the potential his niece has, immediately suggested her for the part.

At first, Allura softly told him no, thinking that it was just a waste of time. Coran just laughed, and told her to think about it, because a simple “Yes” could change her life. After a lot of thinking, and advice from her father...

Allura is _really_ glad she said yes. 

  

> _“If it wasn’t for Coran, I would’ve never liked [acting] as much as I do now.”_ ALTEA explains, shaking her head slightly. _“I owe it all to him, honestly. I may not trust others easily, but with [Coran], I trust him with my whole life. That’s how important he is to me.”_

**Transcript from an interview with Allura Altea about her backstory.**

 

 

* * *

 

 

 _The Incredible Genius Scriptwriter/Actress:_ **Katie Holt, or her most famous alias, Pidge Gunderson!**

     

> **Technology and Love** _@heartsandcomputers_
> 
> my gay heart,,,,, is in love,,,,, with Pidge Gunderson,,,,, soo much,,,,,
> 
> **67** Retweets    **122** Likes
> 
>  
> 
> **i love brunettes** _@ineedtoshutup_
> 
> Man, @pidgeholt in her new movie..... she's so good.... but was that high–pitched screaming scripted because damn.... it's really funny
> 
> **538** Retweets    **1,227** Likes
> 
>  
> 
> **Bubbline is my OTP** _@rachelrachel59_
> 
> @pidgeholt ILYSM ESPECIALLY IN YOUR NEW TV SHOW "COMPUTERS AND LIES" I JUST AHAJDKSKASJSKWOIWJSBA
> 
> **219** Retweets    **553** Likes 

 

Pidge grew up being bullied for her intelligence.

She... well, she never really cared that much about other people. All that was important to her was her parents and her dorky brother, Matt. She only needed her family, and that was it.

Other than her family, she _loves_ technology. Having been taught by her father and her brother, she knows all there is to know about codes and reprogramming. Alas, her skills are what made other people bully her in the first place. Her abilities that made her stand out isolated her completely. No one understood her, they mistreated her, and they never really gave her a chance. Once you’re different, no one will see you for who you are other than that.

It was fine, really. Pidge doesn’t need anyone else in her life.

After finishing college, she decided to put her skills in use. She opened a small business that fixes computers and anything technology–related. Once, she got an offer from a guy to fix his laptop whose girlfriend apparently placed a virus in it. They met up in a café and the guy introduced himself as Lance McClain, who was with another guy named Hunk Garrett.

They were really nice. Later on, after Pidge fixed Lance’s laptop, she discovered that they were both actors who were starring in a famous sci-fi TV show. While they were talking, Lance whined about having to read some “junky techie stuff” if they don’t find another actor fit for the job.

Pidge, intrigued, politely asked for the script and Lance, though a bit confused, handed it to her. After reading the lines, she thought the script was pretty good. Only, the math was a bit wrong. She corrected some of the lines and told Lance how to pronounce some of the words that were a bit hard to say.

Lance and Hunk shared a look that Pidge couldn’t quite understand. Lance looked back at her with a grin and asked if she wanted to audition for the part.

Pidge shrugged, it was worth a shot. Nothing could go possibly wrong.

Turns out, the producers and the scriptwriters _love_ her. They immediately gave her the part and also promoted her as one of the scriptwriters for the show.

Pidge supposes... that acting is better than being stuck in her small shop everyday.

  

> _“Being the youngest throughout high school was... hard, for me.”_ HOLT says. _“I never really had any friends, and even after I finished college I was always alone. But then I met these two dorks, who were now my friends, that turned my life upside down. They introduced me to acting, and even though I was really new to it, the producers said I had talent. And I guess... hearing those words really made me want to pursue that career even further.”_

**Excerpt from an interview with Pidge Gunderson (AKA Katie Holt) in** _Magic Night Radio._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 _Amazing Chef and The Most Precious Actor in The Whole World:_ **Hunk Garrett!**

 

> **is this the real life** _@oristhisjustfantasy_
> 
> HUNK GARRETT IS THE LITERAL SUNSHINE IN THIS WHOLE WORLD NO ONE CAN CHANGE MY MIND
> 
> **300** Retweets    **701** Likes
> 
>  
> 
> **Irondad is the Best Dad** _@ironmanfan_
> 
> i wonder what it would be like to talk with @hunkgarrett id probably get all tongue tied bc hes my FAVE of ALL TIME
> 
> **198** Retweets    **451** Likes
> 
>  
> 
> **every night i lie in bed** _@amilliondreamsfortheworld_
> 
> @hunkgarrett is SUCH an icon and i love him. if anything happened to him i would kill everyone in the world then myself.
> 
> **464** Retweets    **2,074** Likes

 

Hunk, growing up, was always helping in his mom’s cooking show.

That’s the extent of his acting career. 

He wasn’t really that exciting of a person. Nothing really interested him, and he doesn’t know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

But in college, he met a nice guy who he eventually becomes friends with. This guy was Lance McClain, a theatrics fanatic. He loved the theater, drama, and everything related to acting. They were the best of friends, even with their huge differences.

During college, Hunk volunteered to be Lance’s ‘acting buddy’ when he got the part of a play he wanted to perform in. They practiced after school, every weekend, and practically everyday. Hunk helped Lance, and in return, he learned some tricks and some tips from him as well. But when the day of the performance came, Lance was sick.

Hunk was worried for his friend, mostly because all of the practices they did were all pointless if Lance wasn’t going to act. Lance insisted that _he_ should do it, since he basically knows the script and all his lines.

Hunk rejected his offer instantly, because how could he do that to his best friend? Take the part he desperately wanted for weeks? But Lance told him that it was fine, and he doesn’t really mind if Hunk would be the one to replace him. Hunk concedes, giving in because he didn’t want to let his best friend down.

And when Hunk went up stage and performed, he felt a _thrill._

He can feel his heart threatening to burst out his chest, his blood rushing through his veins, and the complete joy of what it was like to _act._ To be _dramatic._ He couldn’t forget the amount of energy he felt that day, the pride swelling up in his chest when the audience cheered and applauded for _him._ He couldn’t forget how huge Lance’s smile was after the performance, seemingly not sick anymore (Hunk supposes he never was) and raising a thumbs up in his direction, mouthing the words, _“You did it.”_

Hunk approached him afterwards. He asked Lance why did he give him the part when he wanted it so bad. Lance just smiled and said, “Well, during our practices, I saw how good you were and it seemed like the part was only perfect for you.”

Hunk also couldn’t forget how he teared up and gave Lance a big hug, which he gladly reciprocated while chuckling.

   

> _“At first, I didn’t really see the point in [acting]. It seemed so fake to me. But then, after the first performance I did in college– thanks to my best friend– I realized that it didn’t seem fake at all. When [performing], everything felt real and true.”_ GARRETT chuckles. _“I guess that’s the magic of acting. It can make everything so realistic and it can make you feel so good. So, very good.”_

**Transcript from an interview with Hunk Garrett about the paths to his career.**

 

 

* * *

 

 

 _The Brilliant Actor Who Brings Pain To Our Hearts:_ **Keith Kogane!**

   

> **Keith Kogane News** _@officialkknews_
> 
> Fun Fact about Keith Kogane: he loves wearing cropped jackets even during winter time.
> 
> **766** Retweets    **2,897** Likes
> 
>  
> 
> **i read to write** _@astrugglingwriter_
> 
> HOW COME IN MOVIES KEITH IS SO ANGSTY BUT IRL HES SO ADORABLY AWKWARD???? HOW??? GOSH I STAN
> 
> **992** Retweets    **3,836** Likes 
> 
>  
> 
> **I Am A Fan Of Too Many** _@fanofmultiplefandoms_
> 
> is....... @keithkogane related to @takashirogane or smth?? i KNOW theyre not but are they??? some people are saying they are but idk
> 
> **161** Retweets    **433** Likes

 

Ever since he was a little kid, Keith wanted to be a part of something cool and bigger than himself.

That dream died down when his mother left him and his father died.

Growing up in foster homes, he was never really allowed to dream big. Everyone told him that his dreams will never come true and that he shouldn’t hope that they would. Everywhere around him was full of negativity, and that’s when Keith realized that he never really had a chance anymore.

Keith dropped out of college to work full–time at some café to pay off his rent. With his dreams crushed, he had no other choice than to live a boring, ordinary life.

But one day, he met Shiro and everything changed.

Their first meeting is not really something Keith wants to remember. Because what happened that day is while Keith was walking to the table where Shiro was sitting at to serve his coffee, he remembers tripping over his untied shoelaces and spilling everything on Shiro.

He had never been more embarrassed in his entire life.

Keith desperately took as many tissues as he can for the man, apologizing non–stop while doing so. The man, with coffee dripping from his hair and clothes, smiled and told him that it was okay.

(How he said that with _burning_ coffee all over him is lost to Keith.)

After a few more apologies (and tissues), the man introduced himself as Takashi Shirogane, who is an actor. Which further embarrassed Keith because the guy is apparently an actor and _oh god he just spilled coffee over him what the heck Keith._

Shiro... was actually a pretty nice guy to talk to. His tone was nice and gentle, he made jokes that were funny and lighthearted, and he always had a kind smile on his face. It wasn’t long before Keith spilled everything about his life– down from when he was a kid to the situation he was in now.

Shiro smiled and slid a card over the table. Keith took it and noticed it had some sort of address on it. He looked back at Shiro, who was sipping his (newly made) coffee.

“What... what’s this?” Keith whispered, genuinely confused.

“Well, you said you wanted to be a part of something big.” Shiro started, putting down his cup and placing his leg over the other. “I’m giving you a chance. All you have to do is be at that address at eight o’clock and audition to get the part.”

“What if I don’t get the part?”

“Kid, if you want to be a part of something big, then this is the start.” Shiro assures softly. “Be confident that you _will_ get the part.”

With those words, Keith did his best to get the part.

And he did.

     

> _“I’m not actually related to [Shiro]. I– well, um– my first encounter with him is actually really embarrassing.”_ KOGANE chuckles nervously. _“I’m not going to say anything [about it], but after I met him, my dream came true. I don’t want to sound cheesy or anything– but even if Shiro and I aren’t related, I think of him as my brother, who helped me when no one else could. Oh god that was cheesy, wasn’t it? Can you guys, like, cut that out from the interview? Please? Oh god play the music–”_

**Excerpt from an interview with Keith Kogane in** _Nightly Birk Radio._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 _The Number #1 Most Fan Favorite Actor In The Entire Universe:_ **Lance McClain!**

   

> **fangirl4life** _@lizzyizzy_
> 
> HAVE YOU GUYS HEARD OF LANCE MCCLAIN IF YOU HAVENT THEN YOU GUYS SHOULD CHECK HIM OUT!!! LIKE RIGHT NOW!!!! 
> 
> **889**  Retweets   **1,437**  Likes 
> 
>  
> 
> **iamfine** _@iamnotfine_
> 
> lance mcclain is suuuch a mood. if you haven't seen his movie yet, then ya'll should check it out!! support him!!
> 
> **326**  Retweets   **624**  Likes
> 
>  
> 
> **ThisUserLovesLance** _@ilovelancesomuch_
> 
> Hello, my fellow followers! This tweet is to inform you all that Lance McClain is starring in another movie titled, “To Be A Human.” It’s really good and you all should watch it in the cinemas! Support him, everyone! He deserves it!
> 
> **1,651** Retweets   **4,769**  Likes 

 

Lance _loves_ acting.

He really does. To be an actor is his lifelong _dream_. Being in the spotlight, performing for others, delivering the lines with the utmost emotion and enthusiasm were the things Lance wanted in his entire life to do. In the McClain household, he never really was noticed that much. He was the youngest out of five, and that didn’t really made his situation any better.

Marco and Veronica were naturally smart at birth, which won them countless of awards and scholarships to top–notch universities they could go to if they wanted. Luis, along with Rachel, both pursued a career in business management and started a company which was named after their family name.

While they were all getting A’s on their report cards, Lance was still learning how to speak English. While Rachel advanced to sixth grade, Lance was still learning how to do Math. They were always one step ahead of him, in every turn and every way.

Don’t get Lance wrong, he loves his family, but for once, he just wanted to be number one. He wanted to be noticed not because he was the slowest, but because of his skills and his abilities. He may have been the last one to learn everything, but that doesn’t mean he’s _stupid_. He’s actually really smart, but he hides his intelligence because he didn’t want to get noticed just because he’s smart.

No.

He wanted to be noticed for his acting.

 

> _“I think, well, my character, [Josh], in the movie is a really deep and layered character.”_ MCCLAIN explains thoughtfully. _“Despite his past and the horrible things that happened to him, he keeps going forward. He keeps growing and growing and changing to be a better person to be noticed by other people, but deep down all he really wanted was to be accepted for who he was. I think that’s what me and Josh has in common; searching for acceptance in a world where no one wanted to give you any.”_  

**Interview with Lance McClain after releasing his latest movie,** _To Be A Human._

 

Acting means _so_ much to him. So _much_. But if someone took that away from him, then there’s nothing more he can offer. If he’s not an actor, then who is he?

Lance doesn’t know.

 

 

* * *

 

  

Lance is actually the person who brought them all together to cast in Voltron.

It all started when he was on his way to the McClain Enterprises (Luis’ and Rachel’s company) to pay his sister a visit when he got a sudden call from his brother, Marco, who had an offer for him. Marco told him that he had a friend who was starting a brand–new TV show that was reboot of the 1980’s version.

During the ride, Marco further explained that his friend was an executive producer looking for some actors fit for the cast, but no one was good enough. So, Marco suggested that Lance could have a role, and that maybe he could find the other actors fit for the job.

Lance, incredibly grateful for his brother, thanked him and told him that he wouldn’t let him down. After Marco sent him a number and an address to meet–up with the executive producer, he wished him good luck and hung up. Lance made a turn (and mentally noted down that he should send his sister an apology for not showing up) and called up his best friend, Hunk.

“Hey Lance.” Hunk greeted after picking up from the third ring. “What’s up, buddy?”

“Hey, could you call up Pidge and tell her to go meet–up in your house?” Lance asked, barely hiding the excitement in his tone.

“Oh, she’s already here. She’s helping my mom fix her computer, which has been acting really weird lately.” Hunk explains. Then, he asked, “Why? Are you going to tell her something?”

“Yup!” Lance happily exclaims. “Not just her! You too, buddy! I’m on my way to your house, so get ready for some good news!”

After saying their goodbyes, Lance hung up and drove faster.

He arrived fifteen minutes later, adrenaline still pumping in his veins. He entered the living room and saw Pidge and Hunk lounging on the couch, talking while eating some chips. Lance hurriedly ran towards them, practically bouncing non–stop. Pidge raised her eyebrows at his behavior, curious but patiently waiting for Lance to say what he wanted to say. Hunk seemed to be nervous, but no less curious.

It took Lance a minute to spill everything.

At first, Pidge and Hunk were confused. But as Lance continued talking, their expressions broke into happy and excited faces. Soon, they were all jumping and screaming in Hunk’s living room, eager to finally be in a TV show where all three of them are together.

The next day, Lance drove them to the address Marco sent him and they met up with the producer, exchanging words and talking about who they were going to play as. The producer, whose name was Lauryn Marquez, was actually really nice and gave them the part for the show.

But they were still missing some actors.

Lance decided to use more of his connections to find more actors for the show.

 

 

* * *

 

  

Lance’s next choice was a man named Archer who seemed like a good guy to work with.

(Except, he never got to meet him.)

He remembered being invited to an event being hosted at Royale Hotel, which, coincidentally, Archer was also going to. Lance’s plan was to go to the hotel, find Archer, and offer him a role in the TV show. Lance went to the event in his best suit, and started to search for the guy.

Instead, he crashed into the famous Keith Kogane.

“Sorry.” Keith whispers, looking up from the ground and amethyst–colored eyes connecting with blue ones. For a moment, Lance tried to remember where he saw those eyes before.

 

 

_Bored amethyst eyes scanning the place while standing behind the counter._

_A pale hand putting down a cup of coffee on the table with a small smile._

 

 

Oh.

“Hey.” Lance said, before Keith could leave. Keith turned back his head to look at him, eyebrows raised in expectation. “Uh, yeah?”

Lance cleared his throat and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. “Aren’t you the guy that used to work at Clover Café?”

“Uh, yeah.” Keith answered honestly, looking a bit uncomfortable. “Do I... know you?”

 _Oh come on dude_ , Lance groans internally. _I used to go there everyday. How do you not know me?_

“Oh, I– um– I’m actually a regular there.” Lance explains quickly, hoping that he didn’t sound much as a creep now than he was with his first statement. “But– ah, aren’t you an actor now?”

“Yeah, I am.” Keith nods, reaching out a hand. “I’m Keith.”

_Yeah, I know who you are dude._

Nevertheless, Lance took it and shook Keith’s hand with his. “I’m Lance.” Then the most unbelievable thing happened.

Takashi. Shirogane. _Showed up._

Lance’s eyes were wide with amazement as Shiro– his _idol_ – walked up from behind Keith and placed a hand over his shoulder. “Hey Keith.” Shiro greeted with a smile. Then, he turns to Lance– _to him oh gosh somebody pinch him to make sure he isn’t dreaming_ – and his smile tilts in confusion. “And you are?”

“Oh, I’m Lance.” Lance introduced, hoping his voice didn’t sound as high–pitched as the squealing in his head was. “And you’re Takashi Shirogane, right? Also a famous actor?” _And the winner of fifteen awards and have amazing skills and talents and a legendary actor who never stopped acting despite the horrible things that happened to you and_ –

“I wouldn’t want to call myself ‘famous’ or anything.” Shiro laughs. And Lance smiled widely because _he just made his idol laugh somebody hold him_ –

A brilliant idea sparked in Lance’s mind.

His smile turns to a cheeky grin, excitement bursting through his insides with the plan in his head. “I have an offer for both of you.”

Intrigued, Keith tilts his head and shoves his hands in the pockets of his slacks. Shiro’s eyes brightened with curiosity, his face open and listening. “What is it?”

Lance’s grin reached up to his eyes. “How would you guys like to be in a TV show?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, Lance brought Shiro and Keith to the studio. The executive producer was immensely grateful for Lance’s help, to which he responded with, “It’s alright, really. I’m glad I could help.”

Lance took two scripts and handed them to Keith and Shiro to read. Later on, Lance discovered that while he was away, Pidge and Hunk were the judges for the actors who wanted to audition for the show. So far, they have watched through sixty–eight auditions but only deemed six of them suitable for the roles.

Lance sucked in a deep breath when he heard that. “That bad, huh?”

Pidge breathes out a frustrated sigh, taking off her glasses and massaging her temples. Hunk gave Lance a tired and strained smile. “Yeah. We have enough minor actors, but we don’t have any actors for the supporting roles.”

“I saw you bring in two guys.” Pidge speaks up from beside Hunk. “Who are they?”

“The one with the mullet is Keith Kogane, an actor who mostly acts in angsty adventure movies.” Lance explains, grabbing a chair and dragging it in front of the table from across Hunk and Pidge. Lance sits down and takes a drink from Hunk’s bottled water. “The other guy with a fluffy white streak above his hairline is Takashi Shirogane– my idol, by the way– is another actor who has done all kinds of genres of movies and TV shows. He’s done romance, heartbreak, action, comedy– _all_ of it.”

Hunk whistles lowly and Pidge’s eyes bulge out for a moment. “Wow. He seems famous.”

“He is, actually! I’m surprised you don’t know him.”

“I only know top scientists and programmers.” Pidge shrugged. “There only a handful of actors I know, including you guys.”

“That Keith guy is sort of familiar though.” Hunk squints his eyes at him, thoughtfully tapping his chin. Lance smiles. “He used to work at Clover Café.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, that’s why I know him.”

“Even if we have two additional actors, we’re still missing two more.” Pidge brings up, holding up the script. “If you guys haven’t noticed yet, there are supposed to be seven main characters. If we add those two to the list then we’re still short on two actors.”

Hunk groans. “Do we have to judge more auditions?”

Both Pidge and Hunk groans in unison. Lance gives them both a sympathetic look. “I’ll try to find more actors.”

Pidge waves her hand at him. “Please do. If I have to hear another, ‘ _Good work, Paladins!_ ’ in a forced, high–pitched voice again, I am going to die.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lance met Allura in a quite interesting way.

He was in the streets of San Fransisco (in his disguise, of course), walking around and looking for the place Hunk wanted to meet–up at. While searching, a girl with a black cap on ran straight towards him, causing them both to fall on the ground.

Lance groans and sits up to see who the girl was.

And _wow._

She’s a goddess. A literal _goddess._ A woman with striking beauty and features.

Also, _she’s Allura fudging Altea oh gosh she’s incredibly famous_ –

“Excuse me.” Her voice came, soft and mixed with politeness. “But I need to be on my way–“

She looked up and faltered.

She squints her eyes at him. “Aren’t you... Lance? Lance McClain?”

 _Finally_ , someone who recognizes him.

“Uh, yeah.” Lance answers, after a couple of moments of processing that he was talking to _the actual Allura Altea oh my god_ – “You’re Allura Altea, right? What are you doing here in San Fransisco?”

Allura chuckles nervously. “I’m running.”

“Running?” Lance repeats, perplexed. “Running from what?”

Allura gives him a sheepish grin and directs her thumb over her shoulder. “From that, actually.” Lance followed the direction of her thumb and–

_Woah._

There are _tons_ of fans running towards them, screaming and yelling Allura’s name. One of them stopped in their tracks and raised a finger to point at Lance. “Is that... _Lance?_ Oh my god it’s Lance! Lance is with Allura! It’s _Lance McClain!_ ”

The people on the streets turned to him and started whispering, taking out their phones to take pictures of him. But that’s _impossible_ , how could they recognize him when he’s wearing his disguise–

Oh.

He... he doesn’t have his sunglasses on. Or his cap.

He’s screwed.

“Come _on_ , McClain!” He hears Allura yell before he was being dragged away and running from the stampedes of people coming after them. Lance cursed under his breath, taking note in his mind to send Hunk an apology for not going to the restaurant he wanted to eat at.

They both ran quickly, passing by people who also took notice of them and whipped out their phones to record the whole thing. Allura turns her head to him. “There’s a place I know where we can be safe. Follow me.” Before Lance could even reply, she ran ahead of him.

Lance groans once more and ran after her, trying to catch up.

After a few more running, Allura points at the building ahead of them. “There! We’re going there!” Both of them picked up the pace and ran as fast as they could to the building– almost tripping on the way– and as they got closer, Lance saw a man with a weirdly orange–colored mustache holding the doors open for them.

Wait, wait wait wait _wait_ is that–

“Is– is that–“ Lance breathes out, running out breath. “Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton– _Smythe?!_ ”

Allura turns her head to him with an amused smile. “I’m surprised you know his full name.”

“How could I not?! I’m a fan!”

Soon, they passed through the doors and Coran locked it behind them. Lance, gasping and panting with the only oxygen he has left, placed his hands on his thighs as he watched how the fans surround the building, waving at them from the see–through windows and glass doors. Lance gave them a smile– hoping it didn’t look as tired and exhausted as he felt– and waved a hand at them.

Lance is grateful for the soundproofed windows because if those weren’t there, his eardrums probably would’ve exploded by now.

“My, my, my! Look what we have here!” Coran exclaims in a jovial voice. “Lance McClain! Aren’t you the star in, ‘ _To Be A Human_ ’?”

“Yeah, I am.” Lance replies, panting between every word. “You’re Coran Smythe. The legendary actor who can ad–lib his way through _anything_ , right?”

Coran laughs, and Lance’s chest fills up with pride. “That is quite correct, yes.”

“Hey McClain.” Allura called out. Lance looks at her and Allura hands him a bottle of water, an awkward smile on her face. “I’m sorry that you had to be dragged into this mess.”

Lance takes the bottle of water from her hand and smiled. “It’s okay. That was– uh, a fun exercise.” Allura chuckles. Lance grins and takes huge gulps from the water bottle, quenching his thirst and bringing something refreshing to his dry throat. Allura takes a seat on the couch and waves at the fans outside, smiling while doing so. “So, McClain, what are you doing here in San Fransisco?”

Lance looks at her and was about to spill everything about his meet–up with Hunk, but a sudden memory fills up his mind.

 

 

_“If you guys haven’t noticed yet, there are supposed to be seven main characters. If we add those two to the list then we’re still short on two actors.”_

 

 

Lance conjured up his signature grin and straightens his back, clasping his hands together and grabbing Coran and Allura’s attention. Coran raises his eyebrows at him and Allura stops waving at her fans. “Is something wrong?” Lance grin’s grew wider.

“Tell me,” Lance started. “Are you guys interested in being in a TV show?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Turns out, no one– not even _one_ of them, except for the executive producer– has even heard of Allura or Coran.

“What?!” Lance and Allura screams in unison at the four people sitting on the chairs after finding out they don’t know them. Shiro looked sheepish, Keith looked confused, Hunk apologetic, and Pidge was flinching. “How can you not know Allura?!”

“Sorry buddy.” Hunk speaks up, a sympathetic smile on his face. “But they’re like– like aliens because I haven’t heard of them before.”

Lance was about to go into full–blown explanation mode about Allura and Coran’s achievements, before Coran placed a hand on his shoulder. “It’s all right, boy.” He assures. “I guess this is the time to introduce ourselves then.”

Coran steps forward, and straightens his shoulders. “I’m Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe, actor at your service.”

Allura sighs and crosses her arms over her chest. “I’m Allura Altea, Coran’s niece.”

Shiro stood up and clasped his hands together, a smile forming on his face. “Well, I’m Shiro. The one beside me–” Shiro gestures to Keith, who raises his hand when he was mentioned. “–is Keith. The one beside him is Hunk, and that girl is Pidge. We’ll be glad to work with you.”

After exchanging more pleasantries, Lance grabbed two scripts and handed them over to Allura and Coran. They thanked him and started to read through the lines. Lance turns to Hunk and Pidge. “Okay– Keith and Shiro I sort of understand– but _Allura Altea? Coran Smythe?_ How can you guys _not_ know them?!”

“Sorry, buddy.”

“But that is impressive, Lance.” Pidge compliments him, a proud smile on her face. “You managed to find two actors that we needed. And if you think they’re good– then I trust your judgement.”

Lance smiled at her. “Thanks, Pidgey.”

“I’m curious, though.” Pidge continues, adjusting her glasses. “Have you always known them or did you scout them out?”

“Oh, no.” Lance denies, taking the empty seat beside her. “I actually met them when I was in San Fransisco.”

Hunk froze when he heard that, then he slowly turns to Lance with a tight–lipped smile. “In San Fransisco, you say?”

“Yeah, bud. Why?”

“That’s funny.” Hunk grits out. “I was supposed to _meet_ someone in San Fransisco, but that person bailed on me for some reason. I wonder why.”

Oh shoot.

Lance laughs nervously and started to scratch the back of his neck. “W–Well, you s–see Hunk–”

“I had that reservation for _months_ , Lance! _Months!_ And then you just told me you couldn’t go even though you were _there?!_ How could you?!”

“I’m sorry, Hunk! I didn’t mean to!”

“Sorry doesn’t cut it, Lance! Do you know how much that reservation costs?! It was _super_ expensive and I was hoping that it would be worth it but then– oh! You decided _not to show up!_ ”

After Lance, while crying, pays Hunk the money he owes for not showing up, they were finally complete. Allura and Coran easily agreed, and they were all ready to start acting their roles.

Lance smiles and looks over them, Hunk was with Allura and Coran while they talked with Lauryn, Pidge was doing stuff in her laptop, and Shiro and Keith were talking.

 _This is going to be rough start._ Lance thinks.

Hunk and Pidge were still warming up to Shiro and Keith, and none of them even knew about Allura or Coran until now. Lance is pretty sure they’re going to argue at one point– but he hopes not.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yup, Lance’s hunch is right.

They all ended up arguing in set.

“Stop stepping on my dress!”

“Then stop standing so close to me!”

“Pidge, stop throwing your Bayard at me!”

“Sorry, Hunk!”

Lance, frustrated, sat down on a chair and massaged his temples while watching the mess in front of him. They were all in their costumes, and they managed to finish the first twelve scenes before an argument between Keith and Allura broke out. Hunk was berating Pidge for the fifth time for throwing her Bayard around the place. Nothing seems to be going right and it’s frustrating the _hell_ out of Lance.

He tensed as he felt a presence beside him, and he looked up to see who it was.

It was Shiro.

He smiles weakly at him. “Hey man, how are you?”

Shiro smiles back and sits down beside him. “I’m doing fine, but I’m more worried about you.” He glances at the fight in front of them. “If this all fails, then I guess everything will blamed on you.”

Lance sighs and turns his head back to the ground. “I _know_ , and that’s what’s driving me _nuts_. I want this to work so bad– but no one is cooperating and it seems like the more we stay here the more Allura and Keith can’t seem to stand each other.” Lance groans and runs a hand down the side of his face. “What am I going to _do?_ ”

Shiro gives him an encouraging smile. “Lance, I may not have known you for so long, but I can tell from the way you’re worrying about this that you’re really dedicated to making this work. Really hardworking too.” Shiro chuckles, and Lance stared up at him with worry etched on his features. “Lance, everything is hard in the beginning. It’s expected that maybe some people won’t get along at first–” Shiro glances at Keith and Allura. “–but with a bit more time, they’ll grow to like and respect each other. For now, we’ll just have to make–do with what we have.”

The corner of Lance’s lips turns upward in a small smile.

A hand falls on his shoulder, and he looks at his right and saw Coran standing beside him, smiling down at him. “You’re doing a great job, Lance.”

Lance’s smile grew wider.

He stood up from the chair. “Thanks guys.” His smile slowly turns to his signature grin. “Now let’s get to acting.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

After a few months, they finally completed the first season of _Voltron: Legendary Defender_.

It was hard, Lance has to admit. Keith and Allura still bickered, but that seemed to lessen as the days passed. Soon, they were joking and talking like normal people.

(But lately, he and Keith seems to bicker a lot more.)

(Once, on set, Lance was just reading his lines when a red Bayard was thrownon his head for _no reason at all_ and he turns his head to look at Keith running away from him.)

(“Keith you coward!” Lance yells. “Come back here and face me like a man!”)

(“Nope!” He yells back. “I’d rather run away and be a coward!”)

(“ _Keith!!_ ”)

Nevertheless, everything was fun. Acting the roles of Paladins is exciting and every day is a new experience Lance gets to have. He’s grateful that he’s part of this, because these people were starting to grow on him.

That is, until, Keith tweets fake things about him that drives Lance _incredibly_ mad.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **keith.**   _@keithkogane_

i have some news; lance mcclain is a loser

 **12.5k** Retweets **16.9k** Likes

> **lance,** _@lancemcclain_
> 
> KEITH HOW DARE YOU
> 
>  
> 
> **keith.** _@keithkogane_
> 
> haha lol

 

 **lance,** _@lancemcclain_

keith is not who you think he is. he is a DEVIL that should DEFINITELY NOT be supported by ANYONE.

 **17.2k** Retweets **20.3k** Likes 

> **hunky** _@hunkgarrett_
> 
> what did he do to you this time?
> 
>  
> 
> **lance,**   _@lancemcclain_
> 
> huNK! HE STOLE MY BAYARD!! NOW LAURYN IS MAD AT ME BECAUSE SHE THOUGHT I LOST IT!
> 
>  
> 
> **P I D G E** _@pidgeholt_
> 
> Uh lance.... didn’t lauryn say not to say anything about the show until the first season is released?
> 
>  
> 
> **lance,** _@lancemcclain_
> 
> oh yeah.... i forgot. whoops. 

 

 **VOLTRON IS COMING!!** _@lancefandandstan_

GUYS GUYS IN ONE OF LANCE’S TWEETS HE MENTIONS SOMETHING CALLED 'BAYARD' WHAT THE HECK IS THAT

 **566** Retweets **1,632** Likes

 

 **setting fire** _@toourinsidesforfun_

I am so excited for Voltron. All my favorite actors are there, ALLURA MY QUEEN IS THERE, CORAN HIERONYMUS WIMBLETON SMYTHE IS THERE WITH TAKASHI SHIROGANE OH GOSH I ALREADY LOVE IT

 **1,992** Retweets **5,361** Likes

 

 **KIMI DA YO KIMI NANDA YO** _@oshietekureta_

yay!! keith kogane is finally doing a tv series and lance is doing another one with hunk again!! i think this will be the start of something beautiful

 **7,414** Retweets **10.2k** Likes

 

 **lover of all birds** _@andpidgeons_

After her most famous TV show, ‘Computers and lies’, Pidge does another TV show! SHE’S A LEGEND I TELL YOU!! AL E G E N D!!!

 **955** Retweets **1,829** Likes

 

 **i am alexander hamilton** _@iamnotthrowingawaymyshot_

the voltron cast is really peculiar. i mean, we got an actor who has PTSD but is SUPER cool, a brilliant technological scriptwriter/AMAZING actress, an angsty actor who is doing his FIRST tv series, another actor whose movie (To Be A Human) THAT I AM STILL NOT OVER, the best CRIME-FIGHTING DUO EVER, and a literal ball of sunshine who i ADORE SO MUCH. they’re all so different from one another and that makes me want to watch this series (when it comes out) even more.

 **14.9k** Retweets **17.2** Likes

 

 

The week _Voltron_ came out, their fans increased immensely.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **CLARISSA LOVES VOLTRON** _@vldfanforever_

DID MY BOY LANCE JUST PROTECT CORAN FROM BEING HURT OH MY GOSH YOU ARE AN ANGEL

 **9,113** Retweets **12.9k** Likes

 

 **Mustache For Life** _@iammustache_

CORAN I LOVE YOU SO MUCH YOU ARE STILL AS HILARIOUS AS EVER

 **7,936** Retweets **9,187** Likes

 

 **i think i ship lance and keith** _@wearethecrystalgems_

why is,,,,,,, 'we did it, we are a good team' so romantic,,,,,, why is the whole scene so romantic,,,,,,, why,,,,,,, @lancemcclain @keithkogane u both better explain

 **20.7k** Retweets **24.3k** Likes

 

 **i can show you a world** _@shiningshimmeringsplendid_

lol did lance and keith think the castle was haunted oh my gosh theyre soooo cute

 **11.2k** Retweets **13.6k** Likes

 

 **We Did It** _@weareagoodteam_

KEITH'S VOICE CRACKED IN, "WE HAD A BONDING MOMENT, I CRADLED YOU IN MY ARMS!" IF THAT'S NOT GAY I DON'T KNOW WHAT IS

 **22.8k** Retweets **27.3k** Likes

 

 **yellow paladin fan** _@hunkisthebest_

DID THEY ALL LITERALLY GOT SEPARATED IN THE END WHAT WHATWHATWHATWHATWHAT I WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT

 **27.9k** Retweets **30.7k** Likes

 

 

* * *

 

 

After a few weeks _Voltron_ came out, it was finally time for fan interviews.

They were all the the mall, on stage and on their seats with the big banner of their show logo behind them. Lance looked at his left and saw Coran, Pidge, and Hunk laughing with one another. Lance looked at his right and saw Keith, Allura, and Shiro whispering to each other. All seven of them wore smiles and glanced looks of joy as fans screamed out their names, how much they loved them and the show.

Lance takes a glance at Lauryn, who was in front of them and announcing something about the show. Soon, she would be giving the mic to Lance so he can say something.

Lance watched the fans, who held up banners, signs, and wore t–shirts plastered with the Voltron robot on it. Lance smiled widely, feeling his cheeks hurt with how wide his smile was.

He whipped out his phone and leaned into Keith. “Hey Keith.” Lance whispered. “Wanna take a selfie?”

Keith rolls his eyes. “Sure, Lance.”

Lance grins and pulls Keith beside him, close enough for their faces to squish together. Keith lets out a chuckle at Lance’s antics, which made Lance grin wider. They posed at the camera and Lance finally took a picture. “Great! Thanks, Keith!”

Lance glances at the crowd and decides to take a picture of that as well.

“Now, I will pass on the microphone to Lance McClain, the Blue Paladin and the pilot of the Blue Lion!” Lauryn announces.

The crowd goes wild. Lance couldn’t stop smiling at the people who were cheering for him, which made all the hard work he had to endure for the past few months totally worth it. Lance thanks Lauryn as she hands him the microphone, and he pulls it to his lips. “Hello everybody!”

Lance laughs as the crowd cheers louder.

Lance takes a look at his side and saw Keith, Allura, and Shiro looking back at him with smiles on their faces. Lance looked at his other side and saw Coran, Pidge, and Hunk with wacky grins and holding up a thumbs up in his direction. Lance looks back at the crowd.

“We are the cast of Team Voltron!”

 


	2. two steps forward and one step back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my dear readers! I apologize, sincerely, for not updating. Things have been really hectic and my life is just so messed up. 
> 
> Long story short; I lost my friends, I gained new ones, my ex-friend followed me from school to my house, I ran in circles so he won't know where I live, I came home a crying sobbing mess, my father reported it to the principal, my ex-friend said that he just wanted to say thank you that's why he was following me, he posted stuff about me on social media (knowing that I won't be able to see it because I blocked him), and he got kicked out. 
> 
> Yup. That really happened. 
> 
> I will never forgive him, or forget about the day where I felt so scared. He goddamned ruined me. 
> 
> But I won't let him affect me any longer! 
> 
> Thus, leading me to finally write this chapter! So, once again, I'm sorry, thank you for the kudos and comments, and happy reading!

**so i drive** _@chasingmalibunights_

[IMG_2215.PNG] [IMG_2369.PNG]

LOOK AT THEM THEYRE LITERALLY TAKING A PICTURE IN THE MIDDLE OF AN INTERVIEW IN FRONT OF MANY PEOPLE WHILE LAURYN IS TALKING IN FRONT OF THEM!!! ITS TRUE LOVE!!!! _#laith #laithforlife_

 **27.3k** Retweets **4.5k** Likes

  

 **Tyrus Shipper** _@somersault_

The pictures @chasingmalibunights were too adorable. Even if they’re like ‘rivals’ in the show, they seem pretty close in real life!! I support it!! _#laithforlife #they're soooo cute #gayyy #laith_

 **53** Retweets **261** Likes

 

 **alec bane <3 <3** _@magnuslightwood_

even tho keith and lance look cute together, pls dont ship them irl. their still real ppl and we dont even know if their queer!!

 **945** Retweets **2.82k** Likes

 

 **im danger** _@cantstopmenow_

In memory of Hunk... nothing happened to him or anything I just wanted to remember him.

 **1.62k** Retweets **3.5k** Likes

 

 **Dont Be A Stranger** _@youremysunflower_

can people just stop doing whatever they're doing in the moment and just think of Shiro; who has been through so much and still carries on? some people didn't believe him, but he still pulled through and made the biggest comeback in history. now that's inspirational

 **19.8k** Retweets **42.4k** Likes

 

 **genius playboy billionaire philanthropist** _@tonystank_

Allura,,,,,,,,, I love you so much,,,,,,,,, why are you so,,,,,,,, amazing,,,,,,,,, beautiful,,,,,,,, and so talented??? How???? Please, I want advice.

 **763** Retweets **2.6k** Likes

 

 **Fun Facts About Pidge Gunderson** _@pidgeholtfacts_

Katie Holt, AKA Pidge Gunderson, never planned to be an actress, or a scriptwriter. She used to co-own a small business with her brother– Matthew Holt– that fixes and repairs computers and other technology–related stuff. She only became an actress and a scriptwriter because of an offer a guy made to fix his laptop which contained a virus. That guy, who helped her develop her acting skills and pushed her to take an acting career, actually turned out to be Lance McClain. Thanks to him, we now have our beautiful actress/scriptwriter; Pidge Gunderson!

 **32.8k** Retweets **66.4k** Likes

 

 **Motivational Pictures** _@bemotivated_

[IMG_3674.PNG]

You have all been blessed with Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe’s mustache. With this picture, all of you will have good luck with whatever you’re going through right now!

 **1.62k** Retweets **4.27k** Likes

 

 

A few months after the first season, Lance thought that he and the others had really good chemistry.

He and Shiro seem to get along really well– which is a huge achievement for Lance because _obviously_ , he’s Lance’s idol! Who wouldn’t want to get along with him?! It just sucks sometimes because Lance just doesn’t know how to react to him. He randomly blurts out questions, which Shiro has no problem answering, but it’s still embarrassing when he does that. He doesn’t know when he’ll get to talk to Shiro without being in awe or being an awkward, stuttering mess.

Lance and Coran easily became friends. It was hard not to; Coran’s easygoing personality matched well with Lance’s. They were both wacky, outgoing, and a little bit crazy. But despite their fun–loving attitudes, Lance also liked those times where he and Coran would talk on and on about dreams, their choices, the paths to their decisions, and every deep aspect of life.

Once, Lance remembered Coran– when they were discussing about love– saying, “ _Everyone deserves to love and to be loved. But the most important thing is to know that you’re worthy of it. After all, how can you give love if you don’t love yourself?_ ”

Lance asked Coran to explain further, which he did. “ _Well, if you love someone but not yourself, then all you’re searching for is love. You’ll just want to be loved desperately that you turn to everyone you know, loving them and expecting them to love you back. I know how that feels like. So the best thing to do before loving is accepting yourself the way you are and not expecting to change to be loved._ ”

(After their talk, Lance immediately wrote those words down. It was really good advice, and who knows? Maybe Lance will need it again in the near future.)

Lance doesn’t have a problem with Hunk and Pidge, naturally. They’re still the best of friends and nothing will ever come in between them. But as more time progressed, Hunk and Pidge seem to be getting closer, bonding over specific things that Lance can’t wrap his head around.

(Lance is not jealous. Not at all.)

Allura and him are the best of pals, despite what is shown in the show. He and Allura bond over many things, and that’s what makes them even closer. They actually have a lot in common; caring about their family deeply, confident in their skills, and being discriminated for their color.

(Allura groaned, when Lance had said that. “I have ninety–nine problems, but that ain’t one.)

(But there’s one thing that they don’t have in common.)

(One thing that Lance has still kept a secret his whole life.)

(The fact that he may be attracted to both genders.)

(He squished down the voice in his head telling him to trust her and tell her.)

(Not today.)

And then there’s Keith.

Lance doesn’t know what to feel about him.

One minute, everything’s fine and then the next Lance is completely _infuriated_ with him. It’s a never–ending cycle. Once, on set, Lance was doing a scene and then his phone went off. Embarrassed, Lance turned his head and saw Keith with a smirk, holding up his phone and calling him. For the whole day, Lauryn had his phone and didn’t give it back until the shooting was over. 

In retaliation, Lance decided to take pictures of Keith– while he’s napping in the break room– after writing on his forehead, ‘ **LANCE IS THE BEST!!** ’ with big words and a permanent marker. He posted it on Twitter and it immediately became trending. Soon after, people started posting pictures of themselves with those words on their foreheads. So it was sort of a win–win for Lance. Keith was embarrassed and kept asking questions like, “ _Do I really look like that when I sleep?_ ” and people were posting about him on social media. It was good.

Everything was good.

 

 

* * *

 

 

After a few months, they seem to have been shooting the next few seasons smoothly.

While there are no problems, and they’re shooting the third season– while the second is weeks away from being released to the public– there is one particular problem the executives have been dealing with.

The endgames.

(Actually, Lance isn’t supposed to know about this.)

(He accidentally, really ACCIDENTALLY, overhead Lauryn talking with another executive producer, John Derrick Sánchez– or in short, JDS– talking about what endgame should they have so they’ll develop on that relationship more.)

Some of the producers had four endgames to choose from.

One of them was with his character and Pidge’s, which was crazy because he doesn’t ever imagine being in a relationship with her. Not in a bad way though– Pidge is a strong and capable woman and anybody would be lucky to have her. Just not with him. He doesn’t see her that way and he’s sure Pidge doesn’t too.

One of the producers’ idea was to bring back Nyma and to eventually get closer with Lance again. Which was a good idea, except, Lauryn said that the endgame should be between the Paladins so it would be more believable. And that Nyma didn’t have to be brought back just to be in an endgame– that was ridiculous.

(In his mind, Lance silently agreed.)

Shiro and Keith were out of the question because they were brothers– literally and in the show. They don’t have to force a relationship between them, but they do have to focus on their brotherly bond in the show more.

The next one was Shiro and Allura, which would have been pretty cool if Lotor wasn’t in the picture. Shiro and Allura would be an amazing duo together, considering their moments in the first few seasons. But Lotor and Allura could be revolutionary– two different people brought together by love to rule the Altean colony together. It’s hard to choose between them, and the producers decided that they’ll cross that bridge when it comes to it.

Their last choice was him and Allura. Which sort of made Lance uncomfortable, to be honest. Yeah, sure, it’s predictable that maybe they’ll get together throughout the show (with Lance’s flirting and the whole ‘unrequited love’ thing going on). But Lance thought that his character would eventually move on from her. And in Lance’s opinion? Allura should definitely get together with Shiro or Lotor– he didn’t need to be in the picture.

He was about to walk away when he heard someone suggest him and Keith, which made him freeze involuntarily.

(Lance pretended he didn’t hear Lauryn’s uncomfortable cough and John’s awkward ‘maybe’.)

(Lance pretended he wasn’t offended by that at all. He pretended that they weren’t homophobic, just considering their choices.)

(Lance thought, inside his head, “ _When will I get to come out?_ ”)

(Probably never.)

 

 

* * *

 

 

When the second season was released, the fandom was in chaos.

They kept posting on social media about where was Shiro, fan theories that were absurd and some that were actually true, and positive feedback about the show. Lance thanked all the people who were complimenting him and his acting, and the show of course, and laughed when reading the wildest and most hilarious theories fans conjured up on Shiro’s whereabouts and what would happen next.

As he lounged in the break room, scrolling through Tumblr posts, he heard the door creak open. He glanced up from his phone and grinned when he saw Keith, who strangely looked downcast. “Hey, mullet! How are you?” 

Keith, when he realized that Lance was in the room with him, looked up and gave him an obviously forced smile. “I’m fine, Lance.”

Lance furrowed his eyebrows. He’s definitely _not_ fine. Lance shuts his phone off and patted his hand on the empty seat beside him, a silent gesture telling Keith that he wants to talk. Keith’s smile was wiped from his face and he sighed, slumping down his shoulders and walking to sit down on the seat next to him.

After a few silent moments, Lance spoke up. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing is.” Keith tried to assure, but failing by how his voice cracked at the end.

“Keith.” Lance says softly. “I know something’s up. It must be troubling you enough that you didn’t even tweet about something _totally_ fake about me.”

That made a chuckle slip out from Keith’s lips. Lance grinned, feeling pride swell in his chest for making Keith laugh. “I never tweet lies.”

Lance gasped and dramatically placed a hand above his chest. “How _dare_ you, Keith!”

That made Keith’s chuckle turn into a full-on laugh. Lance smiled at his achievement for making Keith smile. He waited for Keith’s laugh to die down before asking, gently, again. “Keith. Talk to me.” He placed his hand on Keith’s shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. Keith’s eyes darted at his hand before locking back his eyes with Lance’s. Lance smiled. “You can trust me. I promise.”

Keith was silent for a couple of more seconds. He sighed again. “Today... today is actually the day I... lost my hippo...”

Lance blinked. What?

“And my mother.” He mumbled, so quietly that Lance had barely caught it.

Oh.

Lance’s eyes had widened when he had realized what Keith said.

Wait.

 _What_.

Curiosity filled up Lance’s mind, but Lance had instead waited for Keith to continue, which he realized he was still uncomfortable on doing. Lance watches as Keith fiddles with his fingers, hesitance shown on his face and his eyes glistening with nervousness. Lance puts his hand on top of Keith’s hand, and his eyes looked up to meet with his. “Go on. I’m listening.”

That was all it took for Keith to blurt out everything.

“I– I was just ten, at that time, when I realized that my stuffed hippo was missing. I looked around and– and I just _couldn’t find it_ – I, I panicked so _much_ because that was the last thing my father gave me and I lost it and then I realized– I... I...” There were tears forming on the corners of Keith’s eyes, and Lance’s heart ached by how rapid and broken Keith sounded. “My mom was gone too. I called for her everywhere, I looked for her, and then I– I saw this note and it– it said ‘ _Goodbye, Keith_ ’ and I– I just–”

“You don’t have to go any further if you don’t want to, Keith.” Lance interrupted. Keith was stammering and was so close to breaking down right now. If he’d continue, he’d be in a much more worse state.

(Lance knows. He’s been there.)

(He had those times where he was low. Like, extremely low. There was no one to comfort him during those times. Lance couldn’t turn to anyone. Not even his own siblings.)

(Not when they’re so successful. Lance didn’t want to burden them with anything.)

(So Lance turned to the only thing he knows. To his room, with a bottle of pills, and a sharp knife–)

(Anyways.)

(He regretted his decision.)

“Keith, _breathe_.” Lance instructed slowly, standing up from the couch and crouching on the floor, in front of Keith. He was breathing harshly through his mouth, too quickly as well, and was blinking repeatedly. His eyes were unfocused, and his breaths came out in short pants. Right then and there, Lance knew that Keith was having a panic attack.

“Keith. Listen to me.” Lance says loudly. He suddenly remembers that they were just in the break room, and anyone could enter any minute right now. He needs to take care of that. Lance looks down on his hands and he didn’t even realize that he was holding Keith’s hands in his. “Keith. You’re going to have to let go.”

Keith’s grip immediately tightened in his. “No. No– _please_ , Lance I– _don’t leave me_ –”

“I won’t.” Lance assured vehemently. “I won’t, okay? Trust me. When you let go, I want you to keep talking, okay? Can you do that for me, Keith?”

“I– I _can’t_ –”

“It’s alright.” Lance compromised easily, slowly slipping his hands out of Keith’s. “That’s alright. You don’t have to speak. Just– just listen to my voice, okay? You don’t have to do anything, just listen. _Listen_ , Keith.”

Keith nods, shutting his eyes tightly, and Lance pulled his hands out of his.

Lance immediately started rambling, to keep Keith from thinking about anything bad, as he walked slowly towards the door, trying to make his footsteps as inaudible as possible so Keith wouldn’t freak out and notice that Lance was getting far from him. Lance purposely spoke in a loud voice, to assure Keith that he was still there. “I– uh, I have four siblings; Marco, Veronica, Luis, and Rachel. Rachel and I are twins, but she graduated earlier than I did. I– um. I love oceans. I love seeing stars when they’re out in the night sky and shining brightly, as if they were made for me.”

Lance realized that Keith’s breaths were starting to slow down more, so Lance continued on with giving Keith some scenery or visionary places, hoping that it was helping him. “I love going to beaches. When the sand would stick to the bottom of my feet, and the waves would come and wash them up gently. I love seeing birds fly up in the sky, or make harmonious sounds whenever the sun would shine in the morning.”

Lance locked the door, and he breathed out a sigh of relief. He turns back to Keith, whose breaths were steadily becoming calm, but body trembling slightly. Lance hurriedly walks to him, trying his best not to make any sounds and keep his voice as level as possible. “I love the wind. When– uh, when I would walk at the park and then I– I could just _feel_ it being there and reminding me of its presence.”

Keith stopped shaking.

“I love running. When I would push my arms and legs to go faster and faster, and the adrenaline would exhilarate me so much.” Lance kneeled down in front of Keith again. He took his hands in his. He squeezed them gently. “Keith, open your eyes.”

He opens them slowly.

Lance smiles. “You did it, Keith. You got through it.”

Keith breathes out a shaky breath. “I– I don’t think I have–”

“You have, and you _did_. You’re so brave.” Lance objected. He takes out a handkerchief and wipes away Keith’s tears, snot, and sweat that was covering his face. “You’re okay now. Don’t think about anything else. You’re okay, you’re _okay_.”

Keith jolted forward and gave Lance a hug.

Lance reciprocated immediately. He whispers encouragement in Keith’s ear, pats his back reassuringly, and holds him tight.

In return, Keith opened himself up to him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

After that, Keith had thanked Lance so much, to which he just waved off.

 

 

_“Keith, I want you to know that I’m always here for you. The others too. So when you’re sad, or just want to vent out, you can call me and the others anytime. Okay?”_

_“... okay.”_

 

 

Lance, after Keith left, he called up his sister, Veronica, who is an IT expert and CEO. She owns her own business and built it from scratch.

(Lance is proud of his sister, but he can’t deny the feeling of jealousy he always seems to feel when he hears how successful she is and how she hadn’t even worked that hard for her reputation, while Lance had to start from rock bottom to build his.)

After a few rings, Veronica finally picks up. “Hey what’s up stickman?”

Lance groaned at the childish nickname his mother had given him when he was a kid. “Har har, very funny. And excuse you, I am not a stickman right now! I have gained muscle!”

“Yeah, barely.” Veronica scoffs. “So, what’s up?”

Lance swallowed a nervous lump in his throat. He didn’t want to ask anything from his siblings because he always has this feeling that if he did, it would make him seem that he can’t do anything for himself. And he doesn’t want that. 

But this is for Keith. That’s a whole different story.

“I was hoping if you could do me a favor.” Lance started. Veronica hums, urging Lance to continue. Lance sighs. “Could you help me... find someone?”

“Sure.”

“Veronica, please, _please_ , I really need to find this person.” Lance begged.

“Okay. I’ll do it.”

“I promise this is the only time I’ll ask you for a favor. I _swear_ –” Lance faltered when he realized what his sister said. “Wait. Did you just say you’ll do it?”

Veronica laughs. “Yes, Lance. I’ll do it.”

Lance lets out a surprised breath. Wow. He thought that he’ll have to beg until his sister agrees. Or she’ll at least put up a fight. Guess not. “Huh. Are you sure? It’s one hundred percent fine with you?”

Lance can feel Veronica’s eye roll in her tone. “Yes, Lance. It’s fine, I’ll do it. Just give me the name of the person you want me to track–”

“ _Find_.” Lance corrected. He didn’t like hearing the word ‘track’. It makes what he’s doing sound a lot more bad than it’s supposed to.

Lance can feel another eye roll. “Fine. Just give me the name of the person you want to _find_ so I can start.”

Now that Lance has gotten this far, he doesn’t know whether to actually say it. He mumbles the name, but Veronica didn’t catch it. “Lance, you have always been loud. There’s no point in being quiet now.”

Lance groans. He hates this. “I don’t know the name, but Kogane, the mother of Keith Kogane.”

Lance can feel Veronica’s eyebrows draw up to her forehead, and he _hates_ it. “Keith? Isn’t he the one from the café–”

“Yes!” Lance cuts off abruptly, his cheeks turning pink. “And let’s not talk about that! Just, try to find his mother for me, okay?

“Okay then.” Veronica says, but Lance still sensed the teasing voice in her tone. Lance groaned and hung up, feeling his cheeks get hotter. He covers his burning face with his hands, groaning repeatedly and slamming his head on the wall.

 

 

* * *

 

 

A few months later, crazy things just happened.

Pidge and Hunk were co–stars in two new movies called, ‘ _Elysian_ ’ and ‘ _Catching Cheaters_ ’. Both were incredibly amazing movies, and Lance wondered how the _heck_ they made both movies simultaneously. Both movies were even released on the same day as well! Lance and the others watched the movies when it came out and _wow_ , Lance is _amazed_. He didn’t know how compatible both of them were, and it actually shows in both movies!

Lance is so proud of his friends.

 

 

 **exhale, simon**

I just watched Elysian and it was aMaZiNg! The cast, the plot, the hilarious moments, and the angsty parts are so well-put that it makes it so beautiful!! Thank you so much @pidgeholt @hunkgarrett for your amazing acting skills and the amazing movie!!!

_#thankupidgeholt #thankuhunkgarrett #elysian #lovelovelove #one hundred percent recommend_

**30,621,798** notes

 

 **Perfectly Imperfect** _@beautifullyflawed_

elysian,,,,, wow,,,,, its so good,,,,, sam being so emotionlessly comedic is such a mood,,,,, chase trying (and failing) to keep his tears in and not cry in front of sam when talking about felicia made an ugly sob slip past my throat,,,,, just,,,,,, pidge interpreted sam so well and hunk interpreted chase beautifully. the movie is just perfect okay. everyone should watch it _#elysian #thankupidgeholt #thankuhunkgarrett #honestly hunk almost made me cry #hes soooo good_

 **726** Retweets **1.5k** Likes

 

 **i dont feel so good** _@peterparkour_

Catching!! Cheaters!! Is!! Everything!! I!! Have!! Ever!! Wanted!! Seriously!! The movie showed so many sides of love and many reasons why people are cheating on other people! I felt so bad for Kelly when I found out the reason why she started the business. Even more sad when I found out Jace's reason! They deserve so much more for the kindness they showed and the people they helped!! _#catchingcheaters #thankuhunkgarrett #thankupidgeholt #ilovethemoviesomuch #gosh #feltbadforjacethough #hedeservessomuchmore_

 **8.94k** Retweets **28.4k** Likes

 

 **Elysian Fan** _@magnusismyworld_

Elysian is a story about two people who continuously fail in their lives. Sam, a pessimistic cynic, works at a therapy clinic after failing her finals and dropping out of college. She meets another guy her age at the clinic; Chase, who has anxiety but a big heart of gold. They both embark on a journey to accept their mistakes, themselves, and most importantly; grow up.

 **13.2k** Retweets **37.46k** Likes

 

**Catra Love**

guys. watch ‘catching cheaters’ now. like right now. get off your phone, go to the cinemas near you, ask for a goddamn ticket to this movie, and watch it. this movie teaches a lot of lessons that all of us should know.

_#catchingcheaters #plus pidge holt is there and hunk garrett #thats good enough #but i promise that its good_

**4,629** notes

 

 **PUNK FOREVER** _@yeshomobro_

self-care is watching a Punk movie (Catching Cheaters) after a Punk movie (Elysian).

 **6.74k** Retweets **20.3k** Likes

 

**im always hungry**

hmm... in ‘ _Elysian_ ’, @pidgeholt is the one who doesn’t trust easily and is reckless while @hunkgarrett is the one who grounds her and helps her move forward. while in ‘ _Catching Cheaters_ ’, @hunkgarrett is the one who is unreasonably careless while @pidgeholt is the one who helps him be in control of who he is. now those are parallels that I like.

 **6,144,297,316** notes

 

 **im so tired of love songs** _@shadesofpurple_

The reason why I like Punk so much is because they literally complement each other. Whatever Pidge lacks, Hunk makes up for it. What Hunk lacks, Pidge is there to make up for it. They’re just so... I like them so much, okay?!?! _#punk #elysian #catchingcheaters_

 **5.4k** Retweets **13.35k** Likes 

 

_**Trends for you** _

**#Punk** -198.67k Tweets

 **#CatchingCheaters** -178.26k Tweets

 **#Elysian** -175.92k Tweets

 **#ThankUHunkGarrett** -125.43k Tweets

 **#ThankUPidgeHolt** -122.65kk Tweets

 

 **Question** : _How did you shoot the scenes in one movie if you’re needed in the other one?_

> “ _Playing [Sam] and [Kelly] at the same time and in two different movies is hard, but most definitely challenging._ ” HOLT explains, laughing. “ _I mean, if they aren’t shooting any scenes with me in [Elysian], I would drive to the set of [Catching Cheaters]. When there’s no shoot with me there, I would drive back to [Elysian]. Me and [Hunk] did this process for months until we’ll both collapse at night in complete exhaustion and sweat. It was tiring, but it’s definitely a memory that I want to keep with me when I grow older._ ”

**Excerpt from a Q &A with Pidge Gunderson (AKA Katie Holt) in** _Shangri-La Plaza_

 

 **Question** : _Have you ever felt anything romantic or an attraction towards your co-star, Pidge Gunderson?_  

> “ _Oh– um... I sort of knew that this question would be coming._ ” GARRET nervously chuckles, scratching the back of his head. “ _Um... well, to start of, I do love her. I wouldn’t be a good friend if I didn’t. But... I’m not sure if I have ever felt anything ‘romantic’ or anything. Pidge, Lance, and I have been friends for almost six years, I think? And I think if I did felt an attraction, Lance would’ve known. That guy can see right through me. So, well, to answer your question, I love Pidge, but not in a romantic way._ ”

**Transcript from a fan interview with Hunk Garrett in** _Garhana Mall_  

 

 

Everyone loved the duo. And Lance can tell that Pidge and Hunk were relieved that everyone had liked their movies. But in Lance’s opinion? They both deserve the praise and kudos and all the positive feedback! Lance knows how hard they worked for their movies, and the amazing and overwhelming response that they received is what they truly deserve. 

What Lance _didn’t_ know, is that the two Shirogane brothers were competitive. 

 

 

 **can i have this dance?** _@pierrot_

'Don't Forget'???? a MASTERPIECE. BEAUTIFUL, ASTONISHING, AMAZING, INCREDIBLE, POWERFUL, TEAR-JERKING, TEAR-WRETCHING, FANTASTIC MOVIE!!! _#AMAZING #ONE HUNDRED PERCENT #EXCEEDED MY EXPECTATIONS #BY A MILLION #Don't Forget #takashirogane #keithkogane_

 **11.9k**  Retweets   **26.43k**  Likes

 

 **waving through a window** _@imanambivert_

I LOVE DON'T FORGET SO MUCH!!!!!! THE CHEMISTRY IS SO REALISTIC!!!! KEITH'S ACTING IMPROVED A LOT AND SHIRO DID NOT DISAPPOINT!!!! I STAN (2) BROTHERS!!! _#GOSH the movie is so INCREDIBLE #i mean i cried at some parts #but the ending and the resolution made me feel so ALIVE #this is the takakeith effect #amazing #fudging SPECTACULAR_

 **37.62k**  Retweets   **55.2k**  Likes 

 

**marichat lover**

guys. ' _Don't Forget_ ' is. wow. i'm just. it's amazing. god. shiro, i love you so much. i'm actually crying. shiro is so amazing. like. how. 

_#its amazing #i cried so much #and after the movie i felt so optimistic about the world #only takashirogane can make me feel this way #takakeith effect_

**44,521,010** notes

 

 **Mikazuki**   _@forever_young_

can someone please give @takashirogane and @keithkogane an award, please. they both deserve it. they truly, honestly, really deserve it. i love Don't Forget. i love the honesty of it, the rawness of the angsty scenes, and their amazing acting skills that made the characters and what they're going through so real. please, they both deserve awards _#takakeith effect #goddamn i cried so much #but i laughed too #but that movie is just so beautiful #no one can change my mind_

 **20.67k** Retweets **35.4k** Likes

 

**all my ships are gay**

holy fuCKING SHIT DON’T FORGET IS SO GOOD I CANNOT BELIEVE OH MY GOSH. KEITH REALLY DID BRING OUT THE ANGST IN THIS ONE. I MEAN HE ALWAYS DOES IN EVERY MOVIE HE STARS IN BUT OH MY LORD THIS IS SO BETTER. AND THE END?? THAT SUBTLE SMILE?? MY HEART CAN’T TAKE IT

_#takakeith effect #holy FUCKING smokes he’s good #like really good #his acting was on point #keithkogane #takashirogane #Don’t Forget_

**55,461** notes

 

 **still a directioner** _@iloveharrystyles_

Keith Kogane is an amazing, brilliant, and talented actor. And NO, you CAN’T change my mind. _#takakeith effect #keithkogane #like seriously #no once can change my mind after watching that amazing movie #Don’t Forget #takishirogane_

 **32.2k** Retweets **60.4k** Likes

 

 **Magnus Lightwood Bane ~ MARRIED** _@aleclightwoodbane_

takashi shirogane is the most beautiful and astonishing man to ever live. i love his dad jokes. i love his bluntness. i love how he admits his trauma openly, accepting that's he's not perfect but willing to move on and not let it affect him any longer. antis can go to hell if they think that isn't beautiful _#takashirogane #Don’t Forget #antis should watch the movie and see how wrONG THEY ARE FOR JUDGING SHIRO #HE'S AN ANGEL #keithkogane #takakeith effect_

 **11.6k** Retweets    **40.77k** Likes  

 

**Malex Killed Me**

In an interview, Takashi Shirogane admitted to projecting onto his character and once it became too much, his brother, Keith Kogane, would help him get through it and would ask over and over again if he could still do it. To every question, Shiro’s answer would always be the same; “ _ **I can**_.”

 **78,580,136** notes

 

_**Trending Now** _

**1 Don’t Forget**

**_#takakeith effect #takashirogane #keithkogane #broganes_ **

 

 **Question** : _Did you choose your character for the fact that you can relate with him?_

> “ _Well, sort of, yes._ ” SHIROGANE laughs. “B _ut [Ian] went through so much more. He had to watch his little brother get run over by a car, get taken away by bad guys, be tortured and beaten for almost five years, saw his brother alive after those years but realized that he doesn’t recognize him, stayed strong for the both of them even if he wants to give up, met those said bad guys again, and literally went through hell to get to his brother. [Ian], as everyone can see, also made mistakes and is therefore, not ‘perfect’. But he accepts that part about himself and I have never seen a beautiful developed–character so well. The writers are amazing, the director is amazing, the cast, the crew– they’re all magnificent and talented in their own way for making this character– and the others too– for coming to life. I’m just really glad I was the one who added depth to the character when there are other actors who could do it too._ ”

**Interview with Takashi Shirogane in Berlin after new movie,** _Don’t Forget._

 

 **Question** : _After posting in your Twitter, how did you keep a secret of your new movie from Lance McClain when both of you are co–stars in the TV show, [Voltron]?_

> “ _It was so hard to keep that secret!_ ” KOGANE chuckles. “ _I had to literally do crazy things to get his phone from him– with help from [Lauryn]– and block all the tags and trailers from me and [Shiro’s] new movie. Everyone knows that [Lance] knows literally everything, and it’s definitely hard to keep a secret from him. He can see right through anyone and that includes me. It was hard to answer him whenever he would ask where I’m going when I’m leaving for a shoot, but thank the heavens for [Shiro] because he would always come and save my ass every time. And that’s– my men and ladies and nonbinary friends– how it’s done._ ”

**Q &A with Keith Kogane in** _Star! Magazine_

 

 

Lance admits– they’re good. Competitive too. Even if they’re not related, Lance can tell how similar the two are.

(Though next time, if they’re gonna pull a surprise like this on him again, Lance is going to be more suspicious of their whereabouts and question everything that they do and check his phone if someone reportedly blocked tags or videos on his phone.)

But even if Lance is a bit annoyed that Keith outsmarted him, he’s got to admit, he has some serious talent. His acting skills in the move were incredible, and so as Shiro’s! Lance is proud that he gets to star with them in _Voltron_.

But little does Lance know– that an uncle and a niece can be as competitive as siblings.

 

 

 **Love you 3000** _@irondadliveson_

Can I just say how much I love The Midnight Heir??? Because?? I do???? That movie is BREATHTAKING. And I LOVE IT SO MUCH IT IS SO SO SUPER SPECTACULAR!!!!! _#allura altea #coran smythe #coran hieronymus wimbleton smythe #the midnight heir_

 **690** Retweets **1.43k** Likes

 

**Roswell New Mexico Has Taken Over Me**

Coran,,,,,,, you beautiful gorgeous man,,,,,,, you are inspirational, pure–hearted, and you never cease to amaze me and astound me with your hilarious and deep lines. Ilysm.

_#coran hieronymus wimbleton smythe #the midnight heir #allura altea #they’re both so fudging taLENTED_

**44,356** notes

 

**Loki is My Hero**

ya’ll........ coran........ “i know you aren’t afraid of ruling, maia, you’re afraid of being accepted” & “what in the world is a comic con” smythe...... you have my whole heart

_#he did THAT #that proud feeling you get when your fave is inspirational and can be funny at the same time #that’s my BOY!!! #coran hieronymus wimbleton smythe #allura altea #the midnight heir_

**40,273,155** notes

 

 **Blink Blink** _@killthislove_

@alluraltean you are a spectacular woman!!!!! Love your acting, your personality, and your character!!! You played her so well!!! I love the book, but I love the movie version too!!! You rock!! _#alluraltean #coran smythe #coran hieronymus wimbleton smythe #the midnight heir #midnight heir: novel #the movie is (kisses tips of fingers) perfection!_

 **33.5k** Retweets **74.22k** Likes

 

 **girl with luv** _@riarkleislife_

maia and charles are really that over–dramatic family relatives that you have who makes you laugh but also that duo who makes you cry with the fear and pain they feel. they're deep, but they're funny too. they're not pretending to be 'happy', because they really are. but that doesn't mean that they don't get sad. _#the midnight heir #maia gallahand #charles lancelot_

 **22.3k** Retweets **54k** Likes

 

 **gallavich is OTP** _@mickeyismylife_

Allura Altea is a QUEEN, in the movie and in real life. In the movie, we see her struggle to find her place, to be unsure of who she is, and see a breakdown that any other person has. It’s normal; natural, for us human beings to feel that way. And I thank you @alluraltean for showing us that it’s okay to feel those emotions. _#allura altea is queen #allura altea #coran smythe #coran hieronymus wimbleton smythe #the midnight heir_

 **13k** Retweets    **29.7k** Likes 

 

**spiderson and irondad survives**

Charles Lancelot really went to, “ _Sometimes, the best way to start over is to let go_ ” to, “ _What, in your father’s name, is a sandal_ ” to “ _Forget that, ‘two people can change destiny’ trash. In life, one way or another, you’ll find yourself in a room, without anyone else, and you’re alone. You, by yourself, can change destiny, if you’re willing to try hard enough to do it_ ” to “ _I am amazed by this little box which controls the magic mirror_ ” (“ _That’s a TV remote, Charles._ ” Maia groans) to “ _I know you aren’t afraid of ruling, Maia, you’re afraid of being accepted_ ” to “ _What in the world is a comic con_ ” your fave could never

 _#i love him so much #you never would’ve thunk all these lines were said by the same person #coran as well as charles are very amazing people #coran hieronymus wimbleton smythe #allura altea #the midnight heir_

**55,467,120** notes

 

 **Miles Morales is a Sunflower** _@spidermiles_

@alluraltean i have no words for you. i am speechless. your movie? amazing. your portrayal? wonderful. your acting? on point. your happiness? earned. your place? learned. hotel? trivago. _#allura altea #the midnight heir #seriously tho love your movie #coran hieronymus wimbleton smythe_

 **78.3k** Retweets **139k** Likes

 

_**Trending in Movies** _

**THE MIDNIGHT HEIR: QUEST FOR THE THRONE–Allura Altea, Coran Smythe –Official Trailer**

 

 **Question** : _How did you keep your movie from Lance McClain a secret?_

> “ _Oh, my boy [Lance] never questions me!_ ” SMYTHE bellows evilly. “ _That’s the advantage me and my dear [Allura] have! I would ask him, “Lance, my boy, can I borrow your phone?” and he would give it to me without much hesitation! As you all probably know, Lance knows everything, and I have no doubt that he would give spoilers when he would find out that there’s a new movie. I hate to deceive him sometimes, but I don’t regret my decisions because I got to watch his jaw drop in shock when he saw the new movie! It’s hilarious! Now I know why Shiro and Keith did what they did. It lights me up to see Lance so surprised and dramatic. It’s a part of his nature to act, I suppose._ ”

**Interview with Coran Smythe at the movie premiere of,** _The Midnight Heir._

 

 **Question** : _Will you be doing a sequel like the books? If so, who would you want to play as the new characters we haven’t met yet?_

> “ _I really like the books. My uncle [Coran] bought me the whole trilogy when I was a kid, and I absolutely became obsessed with it! Sometimes, I even think that **I’m** a queen._” ALTEA smiles. “ _Those books helped me discover more emotions and open my mind and have a much more expand imagination. That’s the reason why I auditioned quickly when I heard they were casting for the movie. I thought I did good, but the fans’ response were so overwhelming and I’m sure there’ll be a second movie. Their feedback is so positive, and it really boosts my confidence, knowing that my character meant something special to someone as it did to me when I was young. And about the new characters? Hm... I don’t want to be biased or anything, but I think [Lance] and [Keith] will do great. I can see [Lance] playing as [Leandro]; the flirty, sociable but deadly precise sharpshooter. And [Keith] as [Akira]; the silent and hotheaded lone wolf who can wield knives perfectly. They’d play the characters really well. They fall in love in the books, by the way._ ”

**Q &A with Allura Altea after movie success from,** _The Midnight Heir._

 

 

**Fan Theory Suggests That Lance McClain and Keith Kogane Will Be Playing Leandro and Akira from The Midnight Heir In The Sequel.**

 

 **WATCH NOW:** _**Will Lance and Keith play Leandro and Akira and fall in love like in the books?**_

 

**ALLURA ALTEA SAYS THAT LANCE MCCLAIN AND KEITH KOGANE WILL BE PLAYING LEANDRO AND AKIRA, IS IT FORESHADOWING OR BAIT?**

 

Will _**Lance**_ and **_Keith_** take up the offer? Will ‘ ** _Laith_** ’ finally be canon? **Tune in now!**

 

After ‘ _ **THE MIDNIGHT HEIR**_ ’ success, **Allura Altea drops hints of a sequel**. **Lance McClain** and **Keith Kogane** are **presumed to be playing the new characters**. Read more.

 

_** Fans are ecstatic after finding out Lance McClain and Keith Kogane will be playing The Midnight Heir’s favorite couple; Leandro and Akira! ** _

 

 

 **Todoroki Is Cinnamon Bun** _@bnhaobsessed_

GUYS. ALLURA ALTEA SAID THAT IMPLIED THAT THERE’S A CHANCE THAT LANCE AND KEITH WILL BE PLAYING LEANDRO AND AKIRA. THAT WILL BE SO COOL. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LET IT BE TRUE.

 **57.6k** Retweets **90.43k** Likes

 

**Harley From Ironman**

_The Midnight Heir_ trilogy means so much to me growing up. Allura Altea portrayed Maia beautifully. And if Lance and Keith would play Leandro and Akira in the sequel? That would be a cherry on top

 **78,465,903** notes

 

 **Schmico Are Kings** _@leviandnicolover_

Gah!!! I’m starting to want to read the trilogy just so I can read Leandro and Akira’s love story!! Where can I buy the full set?? When I buy it, I’ll be ready for the sequel!!

 **89k** Retweets **157.3k** Likes

 

 **im never letting go banana fish** _@ashismyworld_

I HAVE WAITED FOR THIS MY WHOLE LIFE!! AFTER I FINISHED THE TRILOGY, I STARTED TO WATCH VOLTRON AND ALLURA IS RIGHT!! LANCE AND KEITH CAN PLAY LEANDRO AND AKIRA PERFECTLY!! PLEASE LET THEM PLAY THE CHARACTERS!! I BEG OF YOU

 **77.8k** Retweets **100k** Likes

 

 **Fresh Off The Boat is My Fave** _@imaproudasian_

i havent read the books...... but as long as lance and keith gets to be lovers im all in for it

 **56k** Retweets **81.9k** Likes

 

**I'm A Proud Queer Asian**

Those names sound familiar though..... am I the only one who thinks Leandro and Akira are from a cyberpunk AU in which they’re much more badass and they’re a couple in this, unlike in Voltron??? Or maybe an alternate timeline in which they’re together because they didn’t get together in their original timeline?? Just me??? ok

 **222,341,981,523** notes

 

 

Lance groans as he put his phone down, same as Keith, as Allura looked at them sheepishly. “Sorry. I didn’t think that it would turn out like this.”

“It’s alright.” Lance mumbled, rubbing his temple slightly. This was a problem. Keith and him _have_ watched the movie together, but they haven’t read the books or know well enough about the story to play the characters well. He doesn’t know if he can live up to people’s expectations of him playing their favorite character.

“Allura, I’d love to, but I don’t know if I can.” Keith mumbles. Lance feels a shred of sympathy when he saw Allura’s hopeful expression turn crestfallen. Lance knew what she had at stake; her reputation, her career, and her reliability. Lance knows that Allura realized her mistake when she answered that question, and now, she’s paying the price for it. If all turns out to be false– even though Allura didn’t say her words are true– everyone would start a riot.

Lance doesn’t want that to happen to his friend.

Lance sighs once more, bringing Keith and Allura’s attention on him. “Before I accept my role, I want to read the books first. Can you lend me yours?”

Allura’s face lightened up instantly. “Yes! Of course! Thank you so much, Lance!”

“Well...” Keith trails off, shrugging. “If Lance wants to do it, then I’ll do it too.”

Allura jumps from her seat and excitedly hugs them, squishing them will her powerful might. “Thank you so much! Both of you are amazing! I love you both!”

Lance grins and pats Allura’s back, a soft smile on his face. “No prob, ‘Lura.”

(What Lance didn’t know, is that a certain mullet–head was gazing at him with the same small smile, and eyes that no other friend would give to another friend.)

 

 

* * *

 

 

After shooting more scenes for their fourth season of _Voltron_ , Lance got an offer from one of Rachel’s director friends– asking if he’d like to be in a movie.

Of course, Lance agreed.

They met up, had a great talk, and they gave Lance the script. (Lance was confused at first because he couldn’t identify his sister’s friend’s gender, but then they revealed that they’re nonbinary.)

As Lance read through the script, he really liked it. He would be playing a thief named Eliot– who, at a young age, watched his mother die. He grew up stealing and one day, he was caught in the scene where the princess was last seen– making him a suspect of kidnapping her. He ran away from the guards and managed to run into a prince who was to be wed to her. And well, the next part is quite obvious. Laughs, tears, drama, betrayal, and the getting together in the end. Though, it’s much more than that. There are so many twists that has Lance on whiplash, and some of the parts are also heartbreaking.

He just wonders who’ll play the prince.

Alex– the director’s name– said that they already chose the person to play for the prince, and that they’ll be coming in here any second. Lance hears the bells of the entrance doors chime. Alex brightened. “Oh look! Here he is now!”

Lance turns around and puts on his charismatic grin, ready to charm whoever his co–star is. “Hi, I’m Lance–” he interrupted himself with a gasp. “ _Keith?!_ ”

Keith grinned, winking at him smugly. “Hello, Lance. I’m Keith.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Unlike his so–called friends, he doesn’t keep their movie a secret from them. Which is good because he likes it when they congratulate him and tell him how they can’t wait for the movie.

It’s nice to hear that someone’s excited for something Lance does.

After a few months of shootings, Lance finally got the time of his life watching from the sides as they started to shoot Keith’s scenes more. Ha! He can tell from Keith’s strained smile that he’s getting tired. Now he knows what Lance feels after those first few months where they only focused on _him_ , not Keith! Keith was grinning and smirking at him when Lance would come to the lunch room, dead tired, and collapse in a heap on the couch.

While he watched Keith act with another co–star, Lance had felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He took it out and saw Veronica’s name on the screen. He looked sideways suspiciously, before walking out from the set and in the lunch room. He locked the door and went to the middle of the room, answering the call. “Hermana, what’s up?”

“I found her.” Veronica says simply.

“What?”

“I found her, Lance.” Veronica repeated. “Krolia Kogane.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lance and Veronica went to Krolia’s house on the weekend.

 

 

* * *

 

 

After four more months, the shooting were all done.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lance blew out a nervous breath. Today was the premiere night, and he’s anxious as ever. What if... what if it flops? What if it isn’t good as he thinks it is? What if no one likes it? What if–

Keith’s hand on his shoulder kept him grounded and made him glance up at Keith’s face. He was wearing a black tailored suit with his mullet slicked back, his eyes filled with softness and comfort. He smiled and squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. “Everything will be okay, Lance. They’ll love it.”

“Are you sure?” Lance muttered, fidgeting with his fingers nervously. “I mean, what if they don’t? What if–”

“There’s a lot that could go wrong.” Keith cuts off. “But imagine; what could go right?”

Lance slowly starts to smile at him. Only Keith can say the best things at the right time. Once he and Keith share a hug, they both exited the limousine, cameras flashing and voices getting loud as they walk on the carpet. They both stood close to each other, smiles plastered on their faces, as they waved at the photographers and interviewers.

Once Keith started to head in the cinema, Lance grasped onto his wrist, making him turn back and look at him in confusion. The voices increased and the flashing too. “Wait, Keith.”

“Lance?” Keith asks, brows furrowed in genuine confusion. Lance avoided looking too deeply into his amethyst–colored eyes ~~which he fell in love with~~ and also ignored the way it shone under the bright flashing lights around them. “What is it?”

Lance gave him a small smile and pressed his finger to his earpiece. “Veronica?”

“ _Yeah, little brother?_ ”

“Bring her in.” Lance whispered. Keith’s furrows his eyebrows more. The voices were more louder now. “Lance, what are you talking about? Bring who in?”

“Keith?” Lance smiles softly when he saw Keith froze, instantly tensing up and eyes becoming wide with disbelief at what he heard. Lance pats his shoulder and moves aside, revealing Krolia Kogane; smiling proudly and tears glimmering in her eyes as she stared at her son. She was in the white cocktail dress Lance had bought for her, and it looked absolutely _stunning_ on her.

Guess it runs in their family to look dashing.

Lance saw Keith’s eyes crinkle and glisten with tears, his lips trembling as they formed one word; “ _Mom?_ ”

Lance pats a reassuring hand on Keith’s back. “Surprise, buddy.”

Keith runs up to his mother, hugging his arms around her neck as Krolia wrapped hers around Keith’s torso. Keith cried while Krolia sobbed into his shoulder, embracing each other tightly and not letting go anytime soon. Photographers were instantly focused on them, taking pictures and flashing their cameras on the hugging mother and son. A small smile made its way on Lance’s lips, and he wiped a tear that was forming in the corner of his eye. It was so touching to watch them reunite.

“I’m so sorry, Keith.” Krolia apologizes, tears streaming down her cheeks and hiccups wracking her whole body. “I never meant to leave you. I’m so sorry.”

Keith didn’t reply. Instead, he cried harder, pulling his mother incredibly closer.

“ _Hey, Lance?_ ” Veronica says through his earpiece.

“Yeah?” Lance hums, still looking softly at Keith and his mother, hugging in the midst of bright and flashing lights. They looked really happy together. Even with tears in their eyes, and sobs slipping past their lips, Lance knows that they feel relief at finding each other again. At being in each other’s arms once more. Lance is just glad he gets to help.

“ _I know you might not think it,_ ” She starts slowly. “ _But you are a good person._ ”

Lance froze up.

(Blood.)

(Blood everywhere.)

(It’s his blood. His blood and a mix of someone else’s.)

(His fault. _All his fault._ )

(Screams of agony as he watched the person he most cared for, the light in his dark life– go out.)

(He was never the same again.)

“No.” Lance mutters, voice growing serious as he turns and goes in the cinema, making sure he doesn’t get noticed by any of the photographers. “I’m _not_ , Veronica.”

“ _Lance, you are._ ” Veronica pleads desperately. “ _What happened in the past doesn’t matter now–_ ”

“ _Yes_ , it does.” Lance grits out, heading towards the bathroom as tears burn his eyes, memories playing over and over. Fresh, as if it just happened yesterday instead of years ago. “It matters.”

“ _Lance–_ ”

Lance didn’t get to hear the end of Veronica’s statement because he ripped out his earpiece and threw it to the ground. Lance looked down, trembling in anger for what he did. For what he let _happen_. He slammed his fist on the sink in rage, the pain burning his knuckles but not numbing what he feels.

It overwhelms him. And soon, he cries.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **LAITH IS CANON KING** _@warofgayhearts_

I LOVE 'THE PRINCE OF A THIEF' SO FUCKING MUCH!!!!!!!!!

 **44.6k** Retweets **71k** Likes

 

 **Ruelle Is Queen** _@robertdowneyjristhebest_

Eliot and Liam, after a steamy sword–to–sword fight and hand–to–hand combat in aggression and harshness, kissing on the ground softly after Eliot pinned Liam to the ground makes mE MELT _#eliam #liam #eliot #the prince of a thief_

 **100.3k** Retweets **144.65k** Likes

 

 **Troye Is The Best** _@imjustlostboy_

The Prince of a Thief is a gift. A godsend to the world. Those sweet moments? Liam’s heartbreaking tears? Eliot’s overprotectiveness over Liam’s injured body? Their soft and gentle kiss after fighting and arguing? Eliot’s pain–filled smile as he kissed Liam’s forehead and leaves to protect him? Liam doing everything to be with Eliot again? Eliot jumping in front of Liam so he doesn’t get stabbed? Liam’s cry of anguish as his lover bleeds in his arms? Their reunion hug and kiss? P E R F E C T I O N _#the prince of a thief #liam #eliot #lance mcclain #keith kogane  #laith _

 **92.34k** Retweets **122k** Likes

 

**Louis Tomlinson Deserves The World**

**Liam holds Eliot’s bleeding body, sobbing over him as Eliot’s trembling hand reached up to his cheek**

**Eliot** : You’re beautiful

 **Liam, while sobbing** : No, Eliot, don’t leave me– _please_

 **Eliot** : I won’t, why would I ever want to leave such a gorgeous person?

**Liam cries harder**

**Eliot, while wiping Liam’s tears with his one hand** : Hey, Liam?

 **Liam holds his hand tightly** : Yeah?

 **Eliot, in between battered breath** : You asked me... before... to love you again...

 **Liam, choking up a sob** : Y–Yeah?

 **Eliot, grins through blood–stained teeth** : I never stopped

mY HeARt iS BRoKen

_#IM LITERALLY SOBBING THROUGHOUT THAT SCENE #the prince of a thief #laith #lance mcclain #keith kogane #eliot #liam #eliam #WATCH IT GUYS PLEASE #THIS SCENE IS SO BEAUTIFULLY HEARTBREAKING_

**50,334,198,234** notes

 

 **Striving Artist** _@strivingwriter_

Liam: tell me something you like

Eliot: like or love

Liam: hmm love

Eliot: you

_#MY HEART WENT AHAHSHJDKWGEGE #SMOOTH ELIOT SMOOTH #the prince of a thief #eliot #liam #eliam #laith #lance mcclain #keith kogane_

**66.78k** Retweets **98.99k** Likes

 

**Dekuuuuuuu!!**

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Joglmn1LCI0

everybody watch this...

“hey liam?”

“ **yeah?** ”

“you asked me... before... to love you again...”

“ **y-yeah?** ”

“i never stopped”

_#im fucking SOBBING #this scene had me in TEARS #actually it had EVERYONE in the cinema in tears #im not kidding #everyone there was crying #the prince of a thief #eliot #liam #eliam #lance mcclain #keith kogane #laith_

**552,** **890,721**  notes 

 

**One Life For The Two Of Us**

parallels...

 **Liam, to Ambrose** : I won’t leave him, that’s the decision I have made. If you have a problem with that I suggest you deal with it.

vs...

 **Eliot, to Patrick** : I choose to stay with him, and I don’t plan on leaving his side. If you really care about me, I want you to respect my decision.

_#they would do anything for each other #a literal power couple everyone #eliam #liam #eliot #the prince of a thief_

**66,512,122** notes

 

 **strawberries and the internet** _@drugsandcigarettes_

@lancemcclain @keithkogane can you guys please explain how you guys have so much chemistry. pls. its for science

 **34.56k** Retweets **66.2k** Likes 

> **lance,** _@lancemcclain_
> 
> haha maybe it’s because i’m really hot and smart and keith is also attractive (but not as much as i am) and i’m a poc while he’s asian. no offense tho, @keithkogane
> 
>  
> 
> **keith.** _@keithkogane_
> 
> none taken. what you said is true anyways.

 

 

_**Trending Now** _

**1 The Prince of A Thief**

_**#eliot #liam #lance mcclain #keith kogane** _

 

_**Trending in Movies** _

**“I never stopped” scene from The Prince of A Thief–Lance McClain, Keith Kogane –Official Movie Clip**

 

_**Trends for you** _

**#Laith** -243.65k Tweets

 **#ThePrinceofAThief** -239.89k Tweets

 **#Eliam** -229.92k Tweets

 **#Eliot** -225.52k Tweets

 **#Liam** -225.34k Tweets

 

 

Surprisingly, their movie hit bigger than any of Pidge’s and Hunk’s, and Allura and Coran’s combined. People loved it and their response was more than what Lance expected. It was almost overwhelming and amazing at how big the audience reacted to their movie.

It was so touching and made Lance smile and cry as he read through all the positive tweets and posts, scrolling through the endless messages and kudos people offered him.

This is why he started acting.

To see the smiles on people’s faces. To inspire others and give people a story they’ll never be able to forget.

He loves his career.

 

 

* * *

 

 

After a week or so after the release of his movie, an unknown number called Lance one fateful day while he was practicing his lines in a scene with Allura in _Voltron_. He held up his phone, gesturing if he could take it, which Allura gladly smiles at him and tells him to go ahead. Lance smiles and answers the phone call. “Hello?”

“Is this Lance McClain?” A deep, rich voice asked. Lance involuntarily shivers, gulping at the deep voice. “Who’s asking?”

“Brent Katlenecker.”

Lance almost dropped his phone right then and there. Holy _shoot!_ It’s _Brent Katlenecker_ , the most famous director of all time! He’s Lance’s second idol– first being Shiro– and he admired his skills ever since he was a kid! He always dreamed of working with the two of them. But knowing it was impossible, he just wished to work at least with one of them. And his one wish of working with Shiro came true!

But if this call is what Lance thinks it is, then another one of wish will come true!

_He’s internally freaking out!_

“Wh– why are you asking?” Lance wanted to hit himself for stammering. This is just like with Shiro all over again.

“Well, I would like to make an offer, but I would rather discuss the details in person. Would you like to meet up over a nice cup of coffee on the weekend?”

“Yes! Sure!” Lance replied all too eagerly. He realized this and blushes mad, clearing his throat and making his voice more formal. “Yes, of course.”

Brent laughed, and Lance is freaking out because _he made his idol laugh oh my gosh new achievement unlocked_ – “You have enthusiasm, kid. I like that about you.”

Lance held himself back from screaming and squealing like a fanboy when he heard his idol compliment him. His _idol. Complimented._ Him.

_LaNCe iS FrEAkiNg OUt!_

They exchanged goodbyes for a couple of more moments, and Brent finally hung up. Lance takes a breath and shoves his phone in his pocket, before releasing a happy squeal that shocked and surprised everyone in the room.

“Woah–”

“ _What the hell, Lance–_ ”

“Buddy!”

“Holy _fuck_ –”

“Lance!”

“My boy, what is going on?!”

Lance didn’t answer their questions as he just squealed in pure happiness and excitement for what’s going to happen this weekend! He can’t wait! Gosh, he’s so _happy!_ Happier than he has ever been in his entire life!

(He has never felt this happy ever since...)

(Ever since... Louie...)

(Louie...)

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lance walked slowly, packing his stuff slowly in the box.

 

 

_“Lance, I have watched you grow and become a successful actor, and I really admire you for that. You have talent, kid, and I want to work with you and the amazing skills that you have. If you want, of course.”_

_“Of course I do! I also want to work with you!”_

_“Great!”_

 

 

Lance sighs as he stacks his papers, his scripts, and everything else that he needs. He picks up a framed photo, gently sliding his fingers on it.

It was a picture of him and the others.

Shiro, Allura, Coran, Hunk, Pidge, Keith and him were all huddled together, different kinds of smiles and joy on their faces. Crooked grins, small smiles, and huge and wide stretched lips curled up in happiness.

 

 

_“But this new movie I want you to star in, it’s not going to be easy to film it.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“Well, the film site is in Japan.”_

_“What?”_

 

 

Lance sighs and places down the picture frame in the box gently.

Well, he got his dream. He gets to work with one of the famous directors ever. By why does he feel so... down?

 

 

_“It will take at least a year and a half in Japan to shoot all the scenes. Maybe even longer. The flight is in two days, and if you accept now, then we’ll move it up and schedule it tomorrow.”_

_“Oh. I– um... I don’t know what to say.”_

_“Lance, I’m not pressuring you, but if you don’t want the role, it’s okay. You don’t have to go. But if you say yes now, we can start on filming as soon as possible. What do you say?”_

 

 

Of course, Lance said yes.

That’s why he’s packing all his stuff now.

He turns when he heard the door open and his friends enter with happy but sad smiles on their faces. Lance smiles at them. “Guys.”

Pidge went to him first– running and wrapping her small arms around his waist. Lance chuckles, in amusement or in sadness– he doesn’t know. “Heya, Pidgeon.”

“Why do you have to be so successful?” Pidge mumbles through his chest. Lance places a hand on the back of Pidge’s head, caressing her hair gently. “I’m sorry, Pidge. The world needs me to make movies, I guess.”

Hunk, while sniffling and wiping his eyes profusely, joined Pidge in hugging him. Though Hunk’s arms were bigger and stronger, they were soft and gentle around Lance’s body. This is why he likes Hunk’s hugs. He may seem like a strong and tough person, but he’s really just a cuddly teddy bear. “I hope you have fun, buddy.” Hunk whispers, his voice croaking and making Lance almost– _almost_ not want to leave in their embrace. “I heard the food in Japan is good, but don’t eat too much _sushi_ or raw food, okay? Eat some _tonkatsu_ or _ramen_. But don’t eat too much of that, okay? You’ll get sick. What else... don’t–”

“I’ll be fine, Hunk.” Lance laughed lightly, using his other free hand to pat his best friend’s back reassuringly. Hunk squeezed him for a little bit, before pulling away and giving him one last smile. They both looked down at Pidge. “Pidge.” Hunk tries. “You gotta let Lance go.”

“No!” Pidge shakes her head furiously. “No, no– I don’t want to let him go!”

“Pidge, I’m just going to Japan. I’m not going to do die.” Lance says softly.

Pidge looks up at him, and he can finally see the tears glistening in her huge amber eyes. “For a _year_ and _five months_ , Lance! That’s– that’s too _long!_ I– you’re my brother and I don’t– I don’t want to see you that far for too long!”

Lance’s heart swelled when Pidge told him that he’s her brother. He suddenly remembers when he first saw her in the café; with long hair up in a ponytail and eyes dull as if she never had any real fun in her life.

Now, with her cut–up hair and eyes filled with tears for him, because he became a part of her life, her _brother_ , he just wonders how much time has passed.

Lance ruffles her hair. “Come on, Pidge. We’ll still call each other, right? I’ll video–chat you, or you can Skype me whenever you want. I’ll still be with you that way, right?”

Pidge sobs and hugs him tighter, and Lance can feel that she’s ready to let go. Hunk slowly pulls her away, and Pidge’s arms around him were gone. Lance smiled sadly as Hunk dragged Pidge outside, leaving him with four more people he needs to say goodbye to.

Why is saying goodbyes so hard? 

“My boy.” Coran starts, placing both his hands on his shoulders. Lance grinned when Coran looks at him with a serious gaze, but with trembling lips. “We’ll miss having you around, _I’ll_ miss having you around. So, make sure to nail every shooting so you can come back sooner, okay?”

Lance chuckles lightly and nods. “Understood.”

Coran pats his shoulders once more, and leaves the room.

Shiro came next.

Lance looked up, at his idol– no, his _friend_ , as Shiro gave him a playful grin, offering a his hand. Lance glanced down on it, before meeting again with Shiro’s kind eyes. “I’ll wait for you to come back, then. Good lucky, Lance.”

Lance grinned and grasped Shiro’s hand, shaking it firmly. Shiro lets out an impressed breath. “Huh. Strong grip.” He gave Lance one last smile before he left the room.

He turns and faces Allura, grinning mischievously and opening his arms wide. “Hey. ‘Lura.”

Allura hugged him, and Lance hugged her back just as tightly. “You have always been with me and was there to help me. Thank you, Lance. I hope you do well in Japan.”

Lance swallowed the growing lump in his throat. Damn it, why is it getting harder to leave now?

Allura pulls away and places her hand on his cheek, giving him a rueful smile before she turns and leaves the room.

Now that leaves him with Keith.

He turns and carries his box of stuff, looking back and facing Keith, whose arms were crossed across his chest as he gave him a playful smile. “Even if you’re going away, don’t expect that I won’t keep tweeting about your fake ass.”

Lance laughed, feeling lighter in the heavy situation. “I wouldn’t have it anyway else.”

They both took a step closer to each other. Keith gave him a shrug. “I’ll miss you. It’ll be... less annoying, sure–”

“ _Hey!_ ”

“–but also less fun.” Keith finishes, smiling brightly and his amethyst eyes staring into Lance’s so deeply that he can feel his skin tingle.

“Thanks.” He mutters, completely captivated by Keith’s eyes. He smiled one more time before he turns and starts to walk away.

Wait.

_ Wait.  _

(Lance reaches out, as he walks away from him.)

(Lance lets the words die on his tongue as he smiles and walks away again.)

(Lance watches from behind as he kept walking away from him.)

(Every single time.)

“Wait.”

Keith turns to him, glancing on Lance’s hand that was grasping his wrist. Lance cleared his throat and lets go. Keith slightly furrows his eyebrows at him. “Lance?”

He... this is long overdue.

He can’t keep delaying his feelings any longer.

The bad thing is that his boldness comes at the worst possible timing.

“Look.” Lance sighs. “I don’t want to be a jerk and make you guilty or anything. You’re cool, and... I don’t even know if you’re...” Lance swallows nervously.

“What?” Keith chuckles, confused and curious. “What do you mean?”

_Now or never, Lance._

“I don’t know when I’ll be able to come back.” Lance admits, truth and a bit of fear in his words. But he still stood his ground strongly, wanting to finally get it out of his chest. “Honestly. And, if you forget me, or get together with someone else, then I’m gonna be pissed at myself for not admitting this.”

“Lance?” Keith mutters, genuinely confused and not getting what Lance was implying. Lance blew out a breath.

Here it goes.

“I kinda wish something... could happen.” Lance blurted out, shutting his eyes so he wouldn’t see Keith’s reaction. “Between us.... romantic style, you know? And... I know we can’t, and– you– you’re probably straight and– and I’m going away. And it’s how it is– but...”

Lance opens his eyes. He sees Keith looking at him in shock.

Oh god, He really _is_ straight.

Lance swallowed the bitter taste in his tongue. He plasters on a fake smile on his lips. “Anyways, my flight is in an hour so I should probably go. The filming needs me. Bye.” He walks pass him, his heart breaking into pieces when he realized that after all these years, he was pining over a straight man who wouldn’t love him back. He messed up. He messed up so bad. He’s pretty sure he messed up his chances with him, and his friendship. 

Lance left the room.

Leaving Keith confused and shocked and feeling all different kinds of emotions at the same time, but one emotion dominated everything else that he feels.

Pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol. did anyone get the B99 reference? 
> 
> ANYWAYS, I don't know when I'll post the next chapter. But be on standby, my dear readers! 
> 
> (ANYWAYS ENDGAME BROKE MY HEART AND ALSO THE FAR FROM HOME TRAILER AND TONY IS STILL SECRETLY ALIVE WITH KIDS MORGAN, PETER, HARLEY, AND NEBULA. THANK YOU NEXT.) 
> 
> MALEC IS MARRIED YA'LL!!!!
> 
> ANDI MACK IS ENDING...... WHY IS THIS WORLD SO CRUEL??!! 
> 
> Schmico still haven't made up.... and yeah, Link's right, but he doesn't have to be so snappy at Levi... 
> 
> I'm just gonna ignore canon!Endgame and drown myself in fix-it fanfics because Tony Stark will always be alive and with his kids- LIKE WHAT HE TRULY DESERVES. 
> 
> Oh, and let's all get to appreciate Louis Tomlinson; whose mother just recently passed. I feel so bad for him. He deserves so much than having the ones he care about die.... Anyways, ya'll should listen to his new song called, "[Two of Us](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jukhJtIhsik)". It's amazing and it's on replay and I haven't stopped listening to it. 
> 
> Oh, and Shazam is actually pretty good! It's funny, and really focuses on family. I only watched it at first because Asher Angel (Jonah Beck from 'Andi Mack') was there, but it's a good movie! I promise!!
> 
>  
> 
> *time for some selfish self–promote* 
> 
> If you guys have any suggestions, or just want to bond over Lance, you can go to my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/yes-i-do-love-my-fridge)!
> 
> If you guys want Fem!Lance & Klance, and Langst, read my other fic, “[the memory of letting go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116631/chapters/40255859)”. It’s about Feminine Lance’s experience about going to space and her memories prior to finding the Blue Lion. 
> 
> If you guys want to read about a Mind–meld malfunction and the team ending up on Lance’s memories and learning more about his backstory, read my other fic, “[This Could Be The Start (Of Something Big)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421174/chapters/38445398).”
> 
> 'Till next time!

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will be hopefully posted next week! 
> 
> If you guys liked this, leave kudos, scream in the comments, or message me in [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/yes-i-do-love-my-fridge)! 
> 
> *time for some shameless self–promote*
> 
> I have another work titled, “[This Could Be The Start (Of Something Big)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421174/chapters/38445398)” which is about the team going through Lance’s memories due to a malfunction caused by the mind melds. Check it out!


End file.
